Waking
by annaASSASSIN
Summary: What's the difference between sleeping and waking? For 17 year old Grisia Sun it's a thousand years. In his sleep he remembers his life as the Sun Knight, many lives ago. And his waking hours? Well, why don't you read and find out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! Welcome to my newest story! I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

"_To Elijah!" We toasted, drinks sloshing as our cups met in the middle of the table. We were currently in my cellar, celebrating Elijah's engagement by drinking ourselves _under_ said table. Blaze was currently sculling down wine like water as Metal cheered him on. In the corner two people were passed out; Stone (Who was a lightweight) and Storm (Who was just tired). Lesus was watching me with an amused expression. Elijah had quickly, and politely, refused to drink with me for fear of never waking again. Ice was sitting quietly, drinking sips with a small smile in his eyes. Everybody was laughing, carefree. _

_Roland approached me, face curious, "Grisia, do you remember teacher asking why we wanted to become the Sun Knight?" I nodded drunkly, "What did you answer?"_

_I looked around slowly, thoughts moving at a snail's pace as I answered with a big smile, "For all of you!"_

_The answer had never changed._

"_GRISIA!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed, throwing my sheets off. Just in time, too. Where my head had just been lying was now occupied by a large brick.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled angrily, glaring at my 'Father'. He had his arms crossed, a pissed off look on his face. He was currently wearing his pyjamas, his golden hair smoothed down neatly to frame his god-damn annoyingly handsome face. His blue eyes were serious as he nodded to himself.

"You weren't getting up," He snapped, "If you don't hurry up you'll be late. I don't want Chasel to scold me."

_Agh. I hate waking up in the morning! Damn you, teacher!_

"Hey," He growled, "Don't go cursing your father in your heart! Unless you want to learn just how strong history's 'Strongest Father' is!"

I felt a twinge of nostalgia, muttering under my breath, "A thousand years and you haven't changed one bit."

"What?" He looked confused but I shook my head, yawning and pushing him out of my room. As I shut the door on his face he called out, "You have thirty minutes! You better be ready on time, or else…"

_Thirty minutes?! That's not enough time to-to… Brush my teeth, hair and put on my school clothes? _I thought while shaking my head, _Actually, that's more than enough time. Damn it… Why'd you wake me up so early? Damn you Neo Sun!_

I looked around my room, adjusting to my surroundings. My room was plain and brightly lit. The floor was a dark wood, contrasting against the white walls. In the room sat my bed (complete with brick), a desk (bare of anything except pens) and laptop that sat on my otherwise bare side-table. The curtains were still drawn. I walked over them, leaning over my bed in the process, and threw them open to reveal the very _different_ world outside my room. In front of me was an expanse of houses, giving way suddenly to a burst of skyscrapers. The grass was a bright, genetically altered green and stayed at the neighbourhood restricted height. The black roads were paved to perfection, unnecessarily so. After all, did anybody really need smooth streets when they had hovercar's? Two of which had just drifted by, keeping to the 10kmph speed limit in this suburban neighbourhood.

I rolled my shoulders before moving away from the window. As I pulled on my new uniform I contemplated my dream. It brought me, as it often did, to a question I had asked my father as a child.

"_What's the difference between being awake and being asleep?" I had asked my 'Father' after he had scolded me for the umpteenth time for calling him by his first name._

_He looked confused, "What do you think it is?"_

_I frowned, thoughtful before answering, "In dreams you don't scold me for calling you by your name. And in my dreams… that's where my brothers are!"_

That had shocked him. Even as a child I could recognize the hurt in his eyes, though at the time I didn't know why. Now it was clear. He was a single father and I was his only child. I could tell that when I called him 'Neo' or talked of my brothers he felt useless. I tried my best to act normal, despite being far from it. I tried my best to call him 'Father', but to me he was always my teacher. After all, from baby-hood my dreams were filled of calling out 'Teacher!' like it was nothing.

I had gathered from a young age that I was far from normal. In a world where magic was a rare ability, I was a prodigy. I knew magic that was long forgotten. I saw things that other people didn't see. Any every night, in my dreams, I remember my past life.

_Reincarnation is a pain in the butt_, I thought quietly. Everyday waking up was like being detached from my life. It left me feeling sad and empty, _Past lives are supposed to stay in the past. So why do they keep haunting me?_

I didn't mind not being normal. After all, I wasn't normal to start with. What I minded was the isolation. I saw people I knew everywhere, but they didn't seem to ever see me. None of them recognized me.

"Grisia!" Tea- Father yelled from downstairs, "Hurry up already!"

I didn't answer, instead grabbing my backpack and shoving my laptop in it roughly. I slung it over my shoulder, walking out into the short hallway and letting my door close after myself as I began to pad down the stairs, hand held casually on the brown banister. When I reached the bottom Father was standing impatiently, packed lunch in his hands. It was an odd sight. Still, not as odd as the sight of him wearing an apron and trying to bake.

I took the lunch from him with a short thanks, waving over my back as I exited the house. Outside was cool, as it always was this time of year. If we were lucky it would even snow. Still, I was warm in my new uniform as I popped my earphones in and turned to a random song. I didn't really hear the music as I walked down the streets, occasionally ducking into an alley or running across a road as a shortcut. When I arrived at the train station it was crammed.

_Sigh. I hate public transportation. It smells._

Up until now I was homeschooled, albeit poorly. Still, what my muscle-brained father lacked in education I made up for with my memories. While he would fumble and blunder over a lesson I would listen quietly, pretending not to know it until he finished talking.

"Sorry!" Somebody apologized as they bumped into me, almost sending me toppling. I turned to stare at a boy, about my age, who had brown hair and matching brown eyes. I felt a dim sense of recognition.

"No problem Adair," I mumbled absently, still half-lost in my thoughts.

"What did you-"

He was interrupted when the doors opened and the crowd began to file out, mainly consisting of students. It was the first day of the new term and the station was crowded as we exited. It would have been worse, but this station was reserved for this school alone. Not just _a_ school, _the_ school. Leaf Bud School. It was split into two sections, consisting of the Juniors and Seniors. It was massive and looked expensive. Which it was. After all, something more than a thousand years old is definitely expensive, right? The whole school was an antique. It had been renovated and improved, of course, but it still resembled the Temple it was built over.

_I still can't believe they turned the Temple into a school,_ I thought as I stared up at it. The whole area had been turn into what resembled a mini city; the main building was the temple, but all around it smaller buildings were scattered. It all teemed with life, hundreds of students walking around in groups. It wasn't just massive, it was prestigious. Hence '_the_ school'. Every student within a four city radius drove, walked or rode here. No other schools even bothered _trying_ to set up anywhere within the area. Much like the religion of the God of Light, this school was one of the top in the country, and held a firm grip over the area.

_They should have called it the School of the God of Light, _ I chuckled to myself quietly. As I walked I saw familiar faces everywhere, but I didn't pause to stare. It had been this way since I was a child; Knowing people without ever having met them. I had long since learned not to gawk.

"Hey you!" I stopped and turned to look at Adair, who had followed me out of the train. He had a friendly smile on as he said, "You look new. Do you need any help with anything?"

_I want a plate of blueberry biscuits and milk._

"No, Thank you," I said politely, smiling back radiantly. I had looked at the map before coming here. For somebody who had once memorized the whole layout of a neighbouring kingdom with only a glance... This campus was small in comparison. Still, as he walked away I wondered if I should have said yes.

I shrugged it off, walking to where I knew my first class would be.

_1-A... 1-A... Ah! Here it is!_

I wondered what sort of people my classmates would be as my hand reached out and grasped the door handle, turning it slowly...

_Would they be talkative? Rude? Should I have brought something with me? I don't know anything about attending school..._

When I opened the door the room was empty. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the door.

_Stop overreacting, Idiot!_

I walked over to the farthest desk in the corner of the room, perfect for looking out the window. I set my things down, flopping into the chair and resting my head on the desk.

_Mornings are against the God of Light. They should be banished. Actually no, they should be slowly interrogated by Judge..._

I paused in my thoughts. It was hard to keep _then _and _now_ separate sometimes. It hadn't taken me much research to find out that _then_ had, in fact, happened. I was actually named after the thirty-eighth Sun Knight, also named Grisia Sun. I don't know if it was a coincidence, or if the God of Light just really has a really poor sense a humour. Neo had named me it because he read that 'Neo Sun and his student, Grisia Sun, were very close companions that fought many undead, armies and foes together...'

_If only he knew that those 'battles' we fought together mainly involved him using me as a Holy Shield... And that he fought most of those battles severely hung over. Well, I was severely hung over most of the time too... but that's not the point!_

I heard a growl and looked up. A few desks away stood a shadowy figure, half transparent and radiating Dark Light.

_Not understanding, Dear reader? You're not paying enough attention! I said it earlier, didn't I?_

"_In a world where magic was a rare ability, I was a prodigy. I knew magic that was long forgotten.__** I saw things that other people didn't see. **__Any every night, in my dreams, I remember my past life."_

_You really need to pay more attention._

_But then, so do I._

It attacked, shadowy claws raking at my arm and leaving bloody marks. I threw back my chair, standing defensively and gripping the wound tightly.

_Even if others didn't see the things I saw, that didn't make them any less deadly. They were the newest form of undead in this gradually evolving world. And incidentally, part of the reason I joined this school. To become qualified to fight them. How one had snuck in, however..._

It was lurking, form blurry and dark as it swayed from side to side, obviously waiting for an opening to attack.

_I'm starting to think this whole 'school' thing is a pain in the ass._

It lunged again, but this time I was prepared.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger~ Please don't throw things at me TuT_**

**_How are you liking their roles so far? The idea of Neo being reincarnated as Grisias dad was just... too tempting._**


	2. Chapter 2

I cast Earth Shield, summoning the large barrier infront of myself. The shadow hit against it, roaring out in anger. The sound was tinged with metallic, screeching through my ears. I clenched my teeth, digging my feet into the ground to avoid being thrown back by the force of the shadow hitting the shield. It was relentless and obviously powerful.

_Damn! When did my luck turn so rotten? Next I'll be stepping on a dragon's tail… Knock on wood! Knock on wood!_

I payed close attention to the rise and fall of the shadows arm, timing the moment when its' arm was pulled back the furthest. The shield was beginning to crumble apart now, and I summoned a ball of Holy Light. I waited for my opportunity patiently.

_1… 2… NOW!_

The shield fell apart and the shadow retracted its' reach, ready to bring its' claws back down on me. I didn't give it the time, instead stepping forward and thrusting the Holy Light at it. It began to disappear like a shadowy flame, screeching the whole time. When it finished there was no signs of the fight left in the room.

_Urgh. I'm going to get a headache. At least I don't have to clean anything up._

"That… WAS SO COOL!" Somebody yelled from the doorway and I jumped, not having realised somebody had been watching.

_Hey wait, if you were there… WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP?! BASTARD!_

I turned to look at him angrily, realising who it was with a start. Ed stood in the doorway, face alight with excitement. I resisted the urge to sigh.

"Hello," I greeted him with a smile, trying my best to look innocent, "I didn't see you there."

"No it's okay! That was awesome! Who are-" He started excitedly.

"Ed!" Somebody called from the hall, steadily approaching the room. _That voice…_ The person stopped to stand next to Ed, looking surprised when he saw me, "You're the guy from before," Adair looked at Ed in annoyance, "What do you look so excited about?"

"He just killed a shadow!" Ed explained with wide hand gestures, "He used all sorts of cool magic!"

Adair turned to look at me in wide-eyed surprise, "Really?"

"Nope," I shook my head with a shrug, feigning innocence, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

They both looked at me oddly, faces confused. I pretended to ignore it as I moved back to my desk, setting my chair upright and sitting on it with a yawn. They still looked confused, Ed talking to Adair in hushed tones as they sat at the front of the room. The bell rung and people began to file in, talking and laughing in groups as they sat down. In the end nobody sat in the back two rows, instead giving me odd looks and sitting in clumps at the front of the room.

_Have I got something on my face?_

Still, I didn't mind too much. The people streaming in were all tauntingly familiar, faces exactly the same as my memories. Not one of them showed recognition, or even acknowledgement, of my existence. I realised with a start that a few of the Vice-Captains were in this room, including-

_Huh? What was his name again… Radar? Urgh. I don't even know anymore._

I plopped my bag on the desk, using it as a pillow. As I stared out of the window I couldn't help but feel a bit rueful.

_Maybe I should have entered school since the beginning? All of these people already know each other. Why do I even have to go to school? This new world has weird rules. Why do you need a certificate to fight undead? Tcht._

"Okay everybody," Somebody said loudly from the front of the room, making me look up in curiosity. What I saw almost made me hit my head on the desk. Infront of the room, wearing a suit and glasses, was Aldrizzt. Even as a human he was easy to recognize with his dark skin and white hair. Which was currently trimmed to sit under his ears. His whole image screamed 'Teacher' now. He continued with a smile, "I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. You can call me Mr. Aldrizzt," he turned to write it o the board while my classmates begin to complain under their breath, saying it was hard to pronounce, "But if you have trouble pronouncing it just call me Sir."

The class immediately liked him more. He looked up at the class, then back to the roll in confusion, "Why are there so many people missing?"

"The disciplinary committee has a meeting this morning," Adair explained helpfully.

"Is that so?" He mumbled, brows furrowed in confusion. With a shake of his head he looked up again and smiled, "Well that's all for Homeroom, I suppose..."

_What? Is this class seriously just for checking absences? How stupid..._

"Teacher," Adair said in a confused voice, "We still have ten minutes of homeroom left...?"

"Oh," He looked flustered, "Sorry. This is my first day of teaching... A-hem. You may converse until your next class."

_... You were a lot more reliable a thousand years ago._

I rolled my eyes and popped my earphones back in, closing my eyes and listening to the music absently.

_What classes do I have on Monday's? Hm it was... Shadow Hunting 101, Magic Training, History and Advanced Sword Training... Urgh. Do all senior's have to take Sword Training? Maybe I can just... Skip? Nope. Chasel is one of the teachers here... if I skipped he'd definitely tell Teacher. I could pretend to be sick? I don't really feel like another lifetime of getting my swordsmanship mocked. Not that I don't at home. A thousand years and he's still a master swordsman. That's just unfair._

"Hey," A voice made me look up. In front of me stood Adair and Ed, both looking awkward, "I met you this morning on the bus."

_And five minutes ago. I'm not stupid, you know?_

"Hi," I said with a smile, making sure it didn't morph into the 'Sun Knight' smile that sometimes slipped. That was too shiny for everyday use.

They instantly looked encouraged and sat down near me. Ed was the first to talk, "Hey, You're new, right? Where'd you go before this?"

"I was homeschooled," I replied simply.

He looked impressed, "Your teacher must have been really smart!"

_He's an idiot._

"I didn't have a teacher or anything, just my Dad," I answered.

_Not that he was much good, mind you._

"That's cool," Adair said, "So this is your first time in a school?"

"Yeah," I smiled and he began to look suspicious.

"Have we ever... met before?" He asked cautiously. My eyes widened.

_It can't be... he remembers me?_

"Why do you ask?" I asked, not quite able to keep the hope out of my voice.

"You said my name this morning when I bumped into you," He said simply, looking guilty, "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten you..."

_Oh._

I shook my head, a little bit disappointed, "No, we've never met before. I heard somebody say your name, that's all."

"Hey, If you're new why don't we show you around?" Ed asked with a big grin.

"That sounds good," I said slowly, despite knowing the whole schools layout. _This is an opportunity to make friends, right?_

"What classes do you have?" Adair asked curiously.

_So not everybody has the same classes?_

"Shadow Hunting 101, History, Magic Training, Advanced Sorcery, Homeroom, Weapon Training 101 and Advanced Sword Training," I offered my full list of classes. By the time I was finished their eyes were wide and their jaws slack, "What?"

"I can't believe you're in Advanced Sword Training!" Ed exclaimed. _Don't worry, neither can I. Sob. _He continued in a voice full of awe, "Even Adair couldn't get into Advanced Sword Training."

_Hey wait... __**ADAIR**__ couldn't get in? Either his abilities have dropped or, which is more likely, I've been put into a high-level class._

"Don't tell me..." My look was turning horrified, "It's not for master swordsman, is it?!"

"Of course it is," Adair said, looking confused, "How can you not know that?!"

I groaned, letting my head drop to the desk with a soft 'bang', "What kind of cruel joke is this? I'm going to get killed!"

"No way!" Ed said in an incredulous voice, "You're super strong! You killed that shadow like it was nothing!"

_Your butt-kissing has gotten better._

"You should definitely duel me one day!" Adair sounded excited. He was like a puppy. I felt too bad to turn it down, but at the same time... I didn't have a death wish.

"Maybe," I said weakly, wondering who would pull this kind of joke.

"Hey, you haven't told us your name yet," Ed commented mildly.

"Neither have you," I retorted instantly. I had always hated introducing myself to people that I remembered. It was an odd feeling.

"Ed Castere," He introduced himself easily.

"Adair Romand," Adair said.

"Nice to meet you," I said, looking away when I introduced myself, "Grisia Sun."

"Grisia?" Ed said, frowning a little, "Weird name."

"Wait..." Adair had a look of realisation dawning, "Your last name is Sun? Do you know Neo Sun?!"

I nodded, not quite understanding his newfound excitement, "Yeah, He's my Teach-Father."

Ed had a worshipping look on his face as he mumbled, "No wonder you're in Advanced Sword Training..."

"I can't believe you're his son!" Adair exclaimed, looking as energetic as he used to, "He's such a famous Shadow Hunter! You're so lucky!"

_Don't worry, I can't believe I'm his son either._

"That's so cool!" Ed said, eyes bright, "I can't believe you got to get homeschooled by _the_ Neo Sun!"

_It wasn't much of a homeschooling._

"I think we'll have History together," Adair said, looking at his timetable before asking, "Mr. Patrick?"

"Yep," I said, remembering the teachers name, "What do you usually do in History?"

"Mostly Knight-Theory and study on the social evolution," Ed said, sounding bored, "It's not really interesting."

"Hey!" Adair complained, "Knight-Theory is really interesting! It'd be so cool to be a Knight!"

_You __**were**__ a Knight. Though I suppose you seemed to genuinely enjoy it._

"My favourite part of History is the Twelve Holy Knights," Adair said in an excited voice, "They're so cool!"

I smiled in amusement, nodding to myself, "I know a bit about them."

"My favourite is definitely the Sun Knight!" He continued, a faraway look in his eyes, "He's so cool!"

_Adair, you're the best! A thousand years and you're still loyal!_

"That guy?" Ed rolled his eyes, "He sounds way too good to be true!"

_Obviously reincarnation has made you forget the cliff/boulder lesson. Should I reteach it?_

"He's definitely the best!" Adair argued, making me proud. They continued to bicker while I looked out the window, feeling the soft breeze ruffle my hair.

_Maybe this school thing won't be so bad. It's kind of nice being able to talk to these familiar faces. Even if they don't remember their past, they're all so very... themselves._

I heard the sound of people entering the room, but ignored it. In our little corner Adair, Ed and I were still talking happily. Okay, scratch that. They were still bickering. And I was still looking out the window. But it's still nice.

I leant back, raising my arms over my head and stretching with closed eyes. Nearby I heard a quick intake of breath.

_This seems like it might actually be fun. Except for Advanced Sword Training. How did __**that**__ happen?! Urgh. I bet it was that damn Father of mine. Or maybe Chasel._

"Oh no!" A concerned, soft and innocent voice sounded nearby, "You're injured!"

_Ha. Who's stupid enough to get injured on the first day?_

I turned to look at the voice which had exclaimed, but instead met a _very_ familiar face. His bright, big eyes were open wide in a concerned way, his eyebrows drawn upward in worry, his uniform neat and his green hair cut in its' usual manner.

My eyes widened in surprise and I barely managed to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. In a whisper I asked, "Leaf?"

* * *

**_Cliffhangers are becoming a thing with me, aren't they? Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're all so nice! TuT _**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't like anything I'd experienced before.

When I was born into the world, Teacher was already there. Seeing him was like second-nature.

When I passed the once-upon a comrades of this world they were familiar, but distant.

Seeing Leaf was different.

It was like having my whole world crash down onto my head. A flood of memories barraged me as I stared at his face, unchanged by the thousand years that had passed. The two lives collided, both with the same kind eyes staring at me. Images overlapped as he leaned closer, brows furrowed in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"_Sun, Are you okay?"_

I blinked slowly, Leaf still not disappearing from in front of me.

_Am I sleeping?_

"I'm fine," I said blankly.

"Yeah, Elm," Somebody laughed, "It's just a little blood! You worry too much."

Leaf nodded, still looking unsure and darting glances at me as he sat down. When he moved I saw the other people that had entered.

_Holy crap._

Sitting in their seats, a few darting me odd looks, were my brothers. I turned away slowly, trying to keep my cool as I raised a hand to my arm and felt blood.

_Shit. I forgot the shadow got me._

I quickly healed it, resisting the urge to bang my stupid head on the desk.

_No wonder everybody was looking at me so oddly! Don't look, don't look, don't look…_

Even as I mentally chanted the mantra to myself I couldn't help but dart glances. They all wore ties, which none of the other students appeared to be wearing. Leaf was sitting in his desk, talking to Aldrizzt with an apologetic smile. Next to him Blaze was lounging, yawning widely. Storm was winking at girls flirtatiously. Earth, Metal, Ice, Stone, Moon, Cloud (Well I think he is, anyway) … Everybody was there. Including Lesus, who currently had a book open in front of himself, occasionally turning the page with an unchanging expression.

"Hey," Adair said, leaning closer. With a start I realized he had been speaking for awhile, "Are you sure you're okay? You were pretending like it was nothing, so we ignored it, but your face is a really weird colour now…"

"Oh, Um," I frowned, blanking, "Uh, actually where is the Cler-" I paused halfway through the word 'Cleric'. _This isn't then. _I continued, "Sick bay?"

"We'll show you," Ed said happily, standing up and grabbing his bag. Adair rolled his eyes but exchanged a quick word with Aldrizzt, who nodded and looked at me with worry. Soon we were walking down the halls, Ed looking significantly happier. Outside was bright and light flooded through the halls, illuminating everything.

"He just wanted to get out of class," Adair explained under his breath as Ed sauntered ahead. He frowned, "We have Intermediate Shadow Hunting first. Which reminds me…" He looked at me oddly, "How is it that you're in Advanced Sword Training, but still in Shadow Hunting 101?"

I shrugged, slowly feeling my senses return to myself. _This is not then. This is not then. I'm Grisia Sun, 17 year old teenager. I am not the Sun Knight…_

"I didn't even know our grade _had_ a Shadow Hunting 101…" He muttered, looking confused.

"It doesn't," Ed said, turning to walk backwards and look at us, "Shadow Hunting 101 only goes up to the sevens."

"Hey wait," I said slowly, connecting the dots with a horrified face, "Don't tell me I'm getting thrown in with a younger grade?"

Ed burst out laughing, holding his sides and squeezing his eyes as he continued to walk backwards. As punishment for his insolence I quickly motioned for Adair not to say anything as Ed backed straight into a pillar of black clothing. I grinned to myself, resisting the urge to laugh while Adair looked serious. Ed turned slowly, looking up at the person he had bumped into with a growingly horrified expression.

"Hey Chasel," I said to the person, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice, "Didn't see you there."

Behind the statue of a person that was now Ed stood Chasel, looking sharp in his black suit. He was wearing a pair of clear, black framed glasses and had his hair cut to sit short. He raised one slender, black eyebrow at me, saying in a cold voice, "I suggest you address me as Sir."

Ed jumped to stand next to me, stuttering out an apology and even bowing a little.

_I guess this is the closest I can get to throwing him off a cliff with a boulder without breaking this new worlds laws. I hate laws. They take the fun out of everything…_

"Hey," I said seriously, feeling annoyed, "Who was the one who set up my timetable?"

He sighed, "That would be me."

"…" I glared at him openly, "Advanced Sword Training _aside,_" I snapped, "You put me in a junior Shadow Hunting class?! Why aren't I in this year levels class?!"

He looked slightly insulted, "You think you can enter my class the first year you attend school? And the Advanced Sword Training was Neo's suggestion."

_I'm going to kill that old man when I get home. He's definitely trying to kill me with somebody else's sword…_

"I can definitely take your class!" I insisted angrily, "I don't want to be lumped together with a bunch of younger students! I'll look like an idiot!"

His eyes clearly said 'Opposed to how you usually look?'

_Damn you!_

"If you can graduate up to my class, you can take it," He said in a cold voice, "But I doubt that. We'll talk about this later," He began to walk away, black leather shoes clacking on the ground. He paused, turning to look back at me and call, "And don't think you can get away with skipping classes either."

He rounded the corner, leaving me glaring at empty air.

"That was…" Adair said with wide eyes, "I mean… You _know_ him?!"

"Unfortunately," I muttered, feeling rueful. _I'm really going to have to take classes with a bunch of younger kids. Sob. I won't have to worry about that for long, though. I'll be killed in my first Sword Training class…_

"You're so lucky," Ed murmured, looking awed, "He's almost as famous as Neo Sun."

"Chasel Judgment," Adair looked like he wanted to cry of happiness, "I can't believe he's our Shadow Hunting teacher."

"Good luck with that," I said, feeling a burst of pity for them.

Which promptly evaporated when Ed began to laugh to himself, "I can't believe you're taking a junior class!"

_Screw the laws. I'm gonna throw him off a cliff, then I'll find the biggest, heaviest boulder and…_

It was with these dark thoughts looming in my head that we entered the Sick bay. Inside were four white cots, all empty. The sun filtered in through the window, making the white curtains shine. At the desk to my right sat somebody with long red hair and a white labcoat. She turned to us, revealing herself as a female who was about 23. She had bright eyes, framed by dark lashes.

"Oh hey," She said in a loud voice, standing up and grinning widely, "What do you need?"

"Our friend got his arm nicked by a Shadow," Ed explained.

_Friend_. I was a bit surprised, but felt happiness well nonetheless.

"Let me have a look," She said, striding forward. I held out my arm obediently, which she quickly examined with a growing expression of annoyance, "There's nothing here."

"Oh right," I murmured, "I forgot I healed it. Uh," I continued in a louder voice, "My stomach hurts?"

"You're a healer?" She said in surprise, "When he said you got attacked I assumed you were here to become a Shadow Hunter…"

_I'm not a cleric, Damn it!_

"I am here to get my Shadow Hunting license," I said tightly, "I just happen to know a bit of healing."

"Oh?" She looked excited, "Show me what you know!"

_All of it._

Instead of saying that I summoned a ball of Holy Light. Her eyes widened and she all but shouted, "That's probably enough for a medium- No! A high-level healing spell!"

_If you think that's impressive you should see my resurrection._

"Woah!" Adair exclaimed from behind me, face worshipping, "Even your Holy Light is high!"

"That is so unfair," Ed complained, looking wronged, "You're in Advanced Sword Training, You know magic, You're super strong _and _your Holy Light is on par with _actual_ healers.. Is there anything you can't do?!"

_Sword fighting._

I shrugged, dismissing the Holy Light.

"Hey," Her face had turned serious and she leaned in closer, "Join my healing class!"

"What?" I looked at her blankly.

"Pleasseeee," She begged, "All of my other students are dolts! If I could just have _one_ good student I could teach that damn Chasel some manners! You're already at the level of a Healer!"

_I'm not a cleric… sob…_

"Why do you want to show up Mr. Judgment?" Adair asked with wide eyes, looking shocked at the very idea of it.

"He's always showing off!" She explained, plopping back on her chair and crossing her arms angrily, "He's just so annoying! His classes always get more funding, with all their stupid fancy weapons…" She grumbled, "Healers are important too! Without us a lot of people would die!"

_That's true, but in the end you still do sit at the back and enjoy the breeze… not that I'm complaining._

"Sorry," I said apologetically, feeling slightly rueful at the lost opportunity to ruffle Chasel's feathers, "All of my classes are full."

"What do you have? Maybe we can make an arrangement…" She drifted off, looking hopeful.

"Shadow Hunting 101, History, Magic Training, Advanced Sorcery, Homeroom, Weapon Training 101 and Advanced Sword Training," I said, wondering if Sword Training was a prerequisite to getting my Shadow Hunting License.

She snorted, looking amused, "You take Advanced Sorcery and Sword Training, but you're in Shadow Hunting and Weapon Training 101?"

"Don't poke me where it hurts," I muttered bitterly, walking over to one of the cots and throwing myself on it without asking, "Unless you want to take one of the 101 classes off my hands, I can't help you."

"I couldn't possibly do that," She said seriously, a twinkle in her eyes, "The teacher for those classes is awesome!"

"Oh?" I said with raised eyebrows. _If I remember correctly… The teachers' name was Blaze. So it's probably the Blaze-Knight-Teacher who I remember. I don't remember him being that great… then why…? _As I saw her expectant look realization dawned on me, "What's your name?"

Her grin doubled and she said happily, "Ash Blaze!"

"No way," Ed seemed to realize the same thing as me, "I thought you just taught a healing class on the side of being the nurse…"

She looked blank as she declared, "I'm not the nurse."

We all looked at her in silence for a few moments.

_Normally only the nurse would wear a lab coat and hang out in the sick bay, right?_

"Then why are you here…?" Adair asked, looking confused.

"I just hang out here in my spare classes," She said, swinging on the chair.

"The coat…?" Ed asked.

"Looks cool!" She said seriously, still swinging on the chair.

"Then why did you want to see my arm…?" I asked.

"To laugh at you," She said seriously.

… _I take it back. I'd prefer to take Advanced Sword Training then be taught by this idiot._

"Hey!" An angry voice exclaimed from the doorway. When I looked there was a girl of about my age, her blonde hair tied up in a high pigtail and her green eyes glaring at Ash, "I've told you a million times! Don't wear my coat!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Ash said, laughing as she stood and took it off, "It was too tempting!"

"Give me that," The girl grumbled, snatching the coat and pulling it on. It was then that I realized she wasn't wearing her school uniform. I glanced at Adair questioningly, but he looked confused too. The girl flipped back her ponytail and looked at me with crossed arms. She stood a whole two heads shorter than Ash. In an clear voice she asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, nothing," I said, standing up, "All better."

Still I stood, staring at her and waiting for her introduction. As did Ed and Adair. Meanwhile Ash looked about ready to burst of laughter. In a quiet voice I asked, "And you are…?"

The girls eye twitched and she said sweetly, "I'm the nurse. Say I look young and I'll kill you."

We left quietly. Even as we walked down the halls we didn't talk until we were well out of reach the scary nurses' hearing.

* * *

**_Rawr! Hi there! I hope you liked this chapter. I really liked writing it._**

**_Your reviews are all welcome~! I agree, thinking of Neo being fatherly is making my teeth hurt. _**


	4. Chapter 4

After Ed and Adair had shown me (unnecessarily, but I didn't mind) to my first class I entered with growing apprehension.

_Chasel, I'm definitely going to get back at you for this one. _

The room wasn't the same as the small class I had been in this morning, but a large lecture hall. Desks rose like steps, all facing the front of the room where a large blackboard and lectern sat. I immediately began to ascend the steps, only stopping when I had finally reached the furthest desk. As I put my things on my desk, I couldn't help but feel that this class was… TOO LOUD!

_Argh. This is worse than dealing with Shadows!_

The teacher was late, and all of the students were taking advantage of the situation to talk loudly. Feeling like hiding under my bag, I realized that they were all _very_ young. Maybe only thirteen.

_Sob. I'm years older than them… I can't believe this! Urgghhh!_

Several were shooting me curious glances, openly gossiping in loud voices. To avoid losing my cool and beginning to throw things I instead reverted to my old habits, holding them around me like armor.

_Bright smile. Elegant posture. You've faced worse than this! A bunch of kids is nothing compared to the Pig King and… well most of the royals I knew. _

"Ok, Get in your seats!" A voice called loudly. Ash stepped into the room, shutting the door after herself and looking absolutely calm despite being ten minutes late. She stood behind the lectern, turning to address us with a booming voice, "I'll be your teacher. You can call me Mrs. Blaze or Ma'am. I teach all of the junior fighting classes, so you better get accustomed to my face."

_Urgh. Definitely worthy of the name Blaze. So loud…_

Still, despite her booming voice, the students had not yet shut up. They milled about, laughing and taking their time in seating themselves. Several blatantly ignored her, keeping their back to her throughout her whole speech. I could see anger begin to boil on her face.

_Should I cover my ears, or duck in case of flying debris?_

In the end neither was necessary. Rather than screaming or throwing around furniture she raised one hand, gesturing for me to come to the lectern. I did so, suspicion making me wonder if it wouldn't be better to just run from the room and deal with Teachers' anger later. The students didn't react as I walked down calmly, still keeping my elegant air about me. It wasn't until I stood at the lectern that Ash said in a sweet voice, "Summon as much Holy Light as you can suddenly. This is your first lesson; Holy Flare. Temporarily blinds your opponents."

_If I summoned all the Holy Light I could, it wouldn't be temporary blinding. It would be permanent._

So instead I summoned the amount I knew would be enough to gather the attention of the students. It was sudden, bursting out near the roof. I had my eyes tightly shut, and when I opened them white dots were floating in my blurry vision.

Surprised exclamations sounded everywhere, students beginning to groan. I think I even heard one fall.

"Do I have your attention now?" She shouted, slamming her fists on the lectern.

_What did the lectern do to deserve that?! You just about broke through the wood! Are you sure you're a cleric? You seem more like a warrior…_

The students were finally quiet, sitting obediently and looking terrified. Ash still didn't dismiss me from the lectern, instead repeating in a loud voice, "I'm your teacher, Mrs. Ash or Ma'am. I'll be the teacher for most of your beginner classes, so _get use to me_. I say jump; you say how high."

_Seems really similar to my cliff/boulder training._

"You've probably noticed this shiny guy; He's in our class because he's new to schooling. So he'll be your competition for this term," She grinned, all teeth, "I expect you all to get along _swimmingly_."

She gestured for me to return to my seat, and I had a sudden feeling that people should _definitely_ be more afraid of her than of Chasel. I tried to ignore the pointed stares of the students, still keeping my brilliant smile and elegant demeanor intact.

_This amount of people staring is nothing. You've given speeches in front of whole crowds. In front of whole cities, even._

I sat down smoothly, flicking back my golden hair slightly and observing their reactions from my peripherals. The hostility of the women immediately disappeared, replaced by awe. The guys, on the other hand… looked like they wanted to kill me and be one love rival less.

"You all," Ash's voice called, making everybody's attention snap back to her, "Are here to become Shadow Hunters," Everybody looked taller, pride in their eyes, "You're here to make a difference in the world. To help the weak," She slapped her hands on the desk, face serious, "Too bad."

Everybody looked confused, exchanged befuddled expressions. I would have had a similar reaction, had I not had a lifetime of training in keeping a straight face.

"Shadow Hunting," She continued loudly, her gaze scouring over the crowd fiercely, "Is no game. It is dangerous. You may die. Shadows are vicious, they have no humanity left. Never forget," She walked to stand on our side of the lectern, face grim, "This isn't a game for children. One mistake could cost you your life."

She leant down and grabbed the bottom of her loose jeans, yanking it up fiercely. The whole class took a sharp intake of breathe, and even I widened my eyes in surprise. Rather than the flash that _should_ have covered her leg, there was only metal. The light shone on it dimly, catching on the edges where gears and plates met. I opened my senses, focusing in on it. I quickly withdrew, feeling horror. It was _all_ metal. There wasn't any bone or flesh left.

"This could be any one of you," Her voice didn't hold any emotion, but her eyes were fierce, "It's not an easy life. But it's rewarding. If you have some misguided fantasy of being a knight in shining armor, drop it. We do this to protect, not to be glorified."

Several people looked unsure, but nobody had the nerve to stand up and leave. She rolled her eyes, moving to stand back behind the lectern, "We won't ask questions, and you don't have to confront us. If you ever decide you don't want to be a Shadow Hunter, stop coming to your classes. You can change your mind whenever you want. But as long as you attend, be prepared to spill some blood. It's unavoidable."

"You'll take tests at the end of each term, with real Shadows," Everybody looked shocked, some turning to their friends with horrified looks, "Low level Shadows, but Shadows nonetheless. Some classes will involve minor undead. Nothing much, skeletons and ghosts. A note will be passed along, bring it to our next class together. Signed."

A bell chimed and she yawned, stretching her arms out behind her, "Write your own names on the attendance list as you leave."

One of the younger girls walked up to me shyly, placing a note on my desk carefully and all but running down the stairs. I picked up the note, looking at it curiously.

Ash Blaze and Leaf Bud School are in no way liable for your own idiocy.

I signed it in my elegant script, feeling like rolling my eyes.

Grisia Sun

After everybody else had left I walked down the steps, note still in hand and wondering if Magic Training class was going to be anything like this one. I handed the note to a grinning Ash, feeling resentful as I complained, "Did you really have to introduce me like that?"

"Of course I did!" She exclaimed, taking the note and looking innocent, "What kind of awesome teacher would I be if I didn't, hm? Mr…" She drifted off, frowning, "I don't think you ever gave me your name," She looked down at the note, frown deepening as she tried to discern my overly elegant script, "Gr… Grisia? Sun."

Her eyes widened and she looked back up at me, then to the note before exclaiming, "Not _that_ Sun?!"

"I assume you know my… Father?" I asked wryly, barely stopping myself from calling him Teacher. _She probably hates him as much as Chasel. If she thinks __**he**__ shows off, she must think Teacher is the biggest airhead… around?_

I looked at her in confusion. She had a blush rising in her cheeks. Then the realization sunk in…

"No way," I said slowly, feeling horrified at her embarrassed face, "Urgh! No way! You like that old geezer?!"

"SH!" She exclaimed, pushing me and looking flustered, "I-It's not like that! H-H-He was just really n-nice to me when I started out Shadow Hunting a-and…"

_I'm going to start calling you Earth._

"I don't want to hear it," I said, blocking my ears and walking out of the room, "La la la la!"

She threw something at my head and I quickly ducked, barely dodging. I began to sprint down the halls, to my next class as she called out in a flustered voice, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!"

_I won't. I don't have a death wish._

In less than two minutes I stood in front of my next class, feeling uneasy. _Magic Training. This time I'm definitely not with kids, right? Adair and Ed didn't mention anything… Urgh. If I'm with kids I'm going to scream. Actually, the class has no kind of experience allocation either… it's just 'Magic Training'. Don't tell me it's for novices?_

I put a hand on the door, slowly drawing it back. With wide eyes I closed it again, shaking my head and resisting the urge to hit it against said door.

_Nope. This isn't happening. That was an illusion._

I opened it again, peeking in.

_Not an illusion, then…_

I walked in quietly, setting my bag on the desk and sitting down silently. Then a green figure showed up beside me, looking kind.

"You're the boy from this morning!" Leaf said, looking a little hesitant but, nonetheless, kind, "How is your injury?"

"It's fine," I said with a 'Sun Knight' smile, before I had even realized it. _Shit. _I continued in a quick voice, "It was nothing, really."

He looked shocked to see the 'Overly bright' smile, but hid it well by saying, "That's good!"

_If it was just Leaf, I could handle it. I could have still acted normally and not raised any suspicions. My chest wouldn't feel this tight. So why?_

_Why did the whole Good and Warm-Hearted faction have to be in my Magic Training class?_

_Urgh. I want to talk to them so badly! But I don't want to creep them out… But at the same time…_

_I want to talk to them._

_I want to laugh with them._

_I want them to remember me._

_Damn it._

I still managed to stay calm, despite the inner turmoil that threatened to flood me. In the end I settled for opening my 'senses' and viewing them that way. As soon as I did Leaf unexpectedly turned around, looking at me in surprise. I pretended not to notice, instead looking out of the window. He sat next to me, looking happy. I didn't understand why (well apart from him normally being happy) until he said in a chipper voice, "I didn't know there were other students who could use Sensing!"

_Shit. I forgot! Leaf can probably feel it when I use my Sensing ability. _

"Oh, Yeah," I said, smiling back at him (This time with more restraint), "You can use it too, then?"

"Yep!" He looked even happier to find common grounds, "Not super well though. I'm Elmairy, nice to meet you!"

_Don't introduce yourself like we've never met._

I stifled the pain that his introduction brought, instead smiling brightly, "Grisia Sun."

"Oh," He looked surprised, "I know you!"

_We've been brothers for a whole lifetime._

"You're Neo's child!"

_It's a bit annoying only being known because of that old geezer._

"Yeah," I shrugged, still smiling, "You know him?"

"Not very well," He laughed, "We worked together a couple times, that's all."

"Oh? Doing what?" I asked curiously. The old man had never told me much about his job.

Leaf looked uncomfortable suddenly, "This and that. Nothing much."

"Ok class!" Aldrizzt entered suddenly, tripping over his feet slightly, "Ahem. I apologize for being late. I'm Mr Aldrizzt, but you can call me sir, if you'd like."

* * *

**_Hope you're enjoying it! Wow! So many reviews~! TuT Thank you all so much._**


	5. Chapter 5

We were in one of the schools Training Grounds. In the present day they called them 'Oval's. They were wide, with room to run and train in whole classes. Beneath us the ground was soft.

"Break off into pairs and begin duelling."

With this simple instruction Aldrizzt moved to the side, watching us with mild curiosity as we began to do as he asked. When Leaf saw I didn't have a partner he naturally asked to duel, radiating kindness. It was both a relief and a pain. Knowing that he was the same as he used to be made me happy. But at the same time it made me feel so very lonely. Like my brother was a metre away, but I couldn't reach him.

I settled at a set of medium-level spells, not wanting to go overboard and hurt anybody. Leaf and I stayed locked in stalemate as others changed partners two or three times, neither one of us beating the other. I had considered pretending to lose, but ruled it out. I could win with one blow, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So instead we continued as his magic began to deplete, slowly forming a gap between us until he finally, with a surprised look, conceded defeat. As we moved onto our next opponents I mopped the flow with them easily, not bothering with niceties.

Aldrizzt called for us to stop, looking amused. We all began to filter to the seats behind him, waiting for his next instruction. Before I could sit he shook his head, gesturing for me to talk to him. I did so obediently, wondering if all my teachers were going to be like Ash and introduce me ridiculously.

"You're Neo's child, yes?" He asked.

_I wish everybody would stop asking that. How many Grisia Sun's are there in this school?!_

"Yes," I answered instead.

Aldrizzt turned to the class, saying in a clear voice, "Our new student here is going to help me give a demonstration of some magical combat."

I raised my eyebrows, despite myself. _Am I now?_

In the end I didn't have much of a choice as he strode a bit further out into the training ground, where bystanders couldn't be hurt by wayward magic. I stood opposite, feeling like sighing.

_He'll know if I just pretend to lose. Urgh. I wish I could turn invisible, like Cloud. Actually, I wonder if he's in the crowd?_

I tried not to look, but couldn't help but peak another glance at the stands. Blaze was making wild hand gestures to Storm, looking excited while Storm just tiredly nodded his head in agreement. Earth was looking kind and shy, no doubt a farce. Leaf, however, was just looking his genuine happy self. I couldn't see Cloud there.

_Then again, I never can._

"You don't have to hold back," Aldrizzt said, looking amused, "The point of this class is honing your magical abilities. There's no point to taking it if you hide them."

_Can I drop out then?_

"And you can't drop out," He said quickly, blocking my train of thought.

_Damn tapeworm…_

I sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll attack, you block," He said with a simply shrug, "And visa versa. Just a normal fight."

As soon as he finished the sentence he darted forward, throwing a lump of magic at me quickly.

_Shi-!_

I fell (elegantly) to avoid the blow, throwing my hand out to the floor and using it as leverage to jump back up.

"What the hell?!" I snapped at him angrily.

_That was way too serious!_

He didn't answer, throwing a blast of fire magic at me amidst the surprised shouts of the audience.

I threw up Earth Shield, feeling the heat of the blast as it deflected against the shield.

_Urgh! I wish there wasn't anybody looking! Then I could just cast Grease and... Hey wait. It doesn't matter if people are looking, right?_

_Ah screw it!_

I cast four Ice Walls to encase Aldrizzt, layering the magic again and again until it was hard for even _him_ to dispel. I heard his muffled laughter from inside the Ice Prison.

"Okay, Okay," He sounded vastly amused. I dispersed the Ice Walls quickly, wanting to sigh again.

_Are all the teachers in the school this weird? I'm starting to think Chasel looks __**normal**__ compared to these wacko's._

I turned back to return to the crowd, only to be met by a group of statues. Even Blaze had silenced by this time, looking shocked.

_Are all the teachers conspiring to isolate me?! Damn it! Aldrizzt, you use to be so much kinder... sob._

"Get use to duels like these," He said loudly, crossing his arms in front of himself and still smiling, "They'll be commonplace. At least one lesson of duels a week. Think of them as games; Try and get to the top of the ranking board," He raised an eyebrow at me, "Although, as you just saw, it won't be that easy. Good luck."

He dismissed the class early, and the students began to filter out while grumbling under their breaths. Still, nobody seemed to begrudge him too much for the display. After all, he'd just shaved about 30 minutes off of the class. Which reminds me...

_Where am I supposed to go now?_

I looked around until I spotted my brothers, all looking confused. I waved to Leaf in what I hoped was a friendly manner, a wide smile spreading over my face.

_Maybe school isn't so bad after all. I get to talk to my brothers again. Or... not?_

Rather than smiling back Leaf just gave me an odd look before trailing off with the rest of the Good and Warm-Hearted faction. In the lead was Earth, looking furious. Even with his back to me, I could see the tension in his shoulders and clenched fists.

_What was that all about? Geez._

It reminded me of the gap between us, making me feeling as lonely as ever. I stood alone in the Training Grounds with Aldrizzt, feeling bitter. Everybody else had left in groups, all talking and looking... friendly. Meanwhile I was stuck standing with my Teachers' carer, who still had that damn smile on.

I glowered at him, "What was that for?"

"This isn't a game," He said mildly, still smiling, "This is training. Which means you try your best. You can show your abilities in a quiet way, if you like. But if you refuse to show them at all; I'll make you show them in a loud way. Don't forget that."

"There are subtler ways to let me know that than embarrassing me," I snapped angrily, still feeling ridiculous. _I can't believe he manipulated me so easily._

He shook his head, looking at me with an amused face, "You're really nothing like your father. If he had half- No, if he had _any_ magical abilities," He laughed, "He'd be throwing them around like a madman."

"You know my Father?" I asked warily, wondering if this was another one of the old man's tactic's to get me to quick magic training.

"He's the one that got me a teaching position in this school," Aldrizzt explained, "When I heard his son was going to be attending, I insisted on having you in my class."

"Why?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "So you could teach me and guide me?"

"No," Aldrizzt answered simply, turning and beginning to walk away as he continued in an amused voice, "I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't going to be a mini-Neo running around the school and disrupting everybody."

_That's... actually a pretty fair point. I wouldn't want a mini-Teacher running around either. It would be hellish..._

I turned around, sighing. I was the only one left out now, and I still had no idea where to go.

_Are there any places within the school to sleep? Teacher mentioned one... a Library! They must have differed in their use a lot since my last life..._

They had, in fact, not changed at all. When I arrived at the place marked as a 'Library' on the map I discovered that Library's were still places where reading and study were conducted.

_Teacher, you're using them wrong..._

I walked around the almost-empty Library for a bit, running my hands over the bindings on the books.

_There are more books here than in the Pope's library... He'd have a field day with all of these._

The thought brought along the usual pain. It was hard, remembering people that were long dead. It still felt like yesterday that we were all together.

My hand rested on a copy labelled 'Twelve Holy Knights; Throughout History'. I slid it off the shelf slowly, feeling nostalgic. Sitting in one of the many seats available for reading I opened the book, a little bit surprised at how heavy it was.

Next I began to shift through it, smiling as it began to explain us.

**The Twelve Holy Knights' were the pillars of the Church of the God of Light. Their purpose was to maintain peace and keep the kingdom safe. These knights were split into two separate factions; The Kind-Hearted faction and the Cruel-Hearted faction. The two were on uneven terms, neither side agreeing with the other.**

_Pfft. If only they knew._

**They were kept in order and lead by the two heads of the factions; The Sun Knight and the Judgment Knight. The Sun Knight was the head of the Kind-Hearted faction while his opposite, the Judgment Knight, was the head of the Cruel-Hearted faction. They were said to be polar opposites, a fact that held true through over a hundred generations of Twelve Holy Knights.**

_I don't know of a single Sun and Judgment Knight who weren't friends. Except the first. Really, what was their problem? They made life so much harder for the rest of us..._

The book went on to explain the personality's of each generation, all with overly-dramatic illustrations of the Knight next to their briefing. I resisted the urge to laugh at Earth's. He had big, brown eyes and was half the size of the other knights. He practically looked like a child.

_He'd be so angry if he found this book._

_Or not. I suppose he's not the Earth Knight anymore._

I turned to Judgment's page, surprised to see it wasn't that far from the way Lesus looked. Apart from the angry expression he wore, he was almost exactly the same. Even his hair was cut in the same manner.

_It's almost like looking straight at Lesus when he's pissed off that I did something stupid. How scary..._

I wondered idly if Lesus was the same as he used to be. Even if he was, he wouldn't remember. I seemed to be the only one who did. But why...?

I slammed the book shut, sighing sharply. From my peripherals I suddenly glanced a white hand and jumped, dropping the book and making my heart beat fast.

_A ghost?!_

Behind me stood Cloud, looking at me awkwardly from behind his bangs.

_Not a ghost then. Although... With Cloud I'm never quite sure._

"Hello," I said with a smile. He cringed back, reminding me of his odd reaction to my smiling. So instead I dropped the smile, resisting the urge to chuckle. In a quiet, careful voice I asked, "How can I help you?"

He twisted his uniform, avoiding my stare as he asked in a small voice, "Could you please get that book down for me?"

He was pointing to one of the higher shelves. I kept a straight face, standing and grabbing it easily. I turned around, passing it to him and giving the smallest of smiles, "Here."

He gave a relieved sigh, nodding to me, "Thank you."

With that he turned and left. I had no doubt that, even if I tried to find him again, I wouldn't be able to see him.

_Cloud is still Cloud. He seems a bit friendlier though. And he didn't run away screaming 'Too bright!' when I smiled... always a good sign. Maybe I should try to talk to him next time?_

Smiling I picked up the book running my hand over its' cover with a sigh.

_The same, but not quite. I want to be able to stand with them again._

_It hurts._

_I'm so sick of being alone._

* * *

**_Whoops. Fixed the 'Does Lesus go to the school" problem. x] Thanks for reminding me._**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked through the bookshelves idly, wondering where Cloud had disappeared to.

_Does he still hide in cabinets?_

"Grisia," A familiarly deep voice snapped. I turned in surprise to see Chasel approaching me, looking… worried? That's new.

"What happened?" I asked reflexively.

He sighed sharply, "I can't believe you can still ask that… My office. Now. Your father's here as well."

"Whatever it is," I held up my hands defensively as I began to follow him out of the library, "I didn't do it. I swear.

"We have a whole classroom full of witnesses," He said in a tired voice, "I can't believe you two."

_What?_

He pushed open his door, walking inside swiftly. I stepped in hesitantly, surprised to see Teacher sitting elegantly on one of the couches. He looked worried, and slightly uneasy. Sitting in the other chairs were my division of knights.

_Um. Ok._

"What's this about?" I asked slowly, closing the door firmly behind myself.

"You still have the nerve to ask that?" Earth snapped, reminding me of why I disliked him. _A thousand years and you still piss me off. Congratulations._

"I'm sure there's some explanation," Leaf said, sounding unsure.

"He couldn't have done it on purpose," Teacher said sternly, glaring at Earth.

"Of course _you_ would defend him. It was obviously you who taught him!" Earth retorted instantly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. _I don't think this guy has managed to teach me __**anything**__ in this lifetime._

"Is what they say true?" Chasel's deep voice broke through the argument. Silence fell as he continued, "Did you use Earth Shield?"

_Is that all? Geez. I thought it was serious for a second…_

"Yeah, Why?" _I can use as much magic as I like in this lifetime. Ha!_

"Well, Neo?" Chasel raised one dark eyebrow, "Are you still going to deny it?"

"I'm telling you," Teacher growled angrily, "I didn't teach him it!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You think _he_ taught me Earth Shield?! He can barely cast minor spells!"

"How, then?!" Earth demanded angrily, eyes like fire, "Did you spy on our lessons?!"

"I didn't spy on anything," I said indignantly. _Well, not in this lifetime anyway…_ "Is it that weird I know Earth Shield? It's not _that_ hard to learn."

"The Earth Shield spell stopped being taught to knights hundreds of years ago," A quiet voice said behind me, "It's almost impossible for you to know it."

I jumped, turning around and barely avoiding falling, "Cloud?! Don't creep up on me like that!"

Silence met my exclamation. When I turned everybody's eyes were wide, and Teacher looked furious as he stood angrily, "Grisia! You have been spying, haven't you?!"

"No!" I snapped, feeling wronged.

"The hell you haven't!" Earth replied angrily, "Stop denying it! Not only did you use _my_ Earth Shield, but you even just called him Cloud!"

"Neo!" Chasel snapped, "How could you let this happen?!"

"I took every precaution!" He snapped back, eyes full of unease.

"Obviously it wasn't enough!" Chasel was looking worried, "He's a liability now! What do you expect us to do?"

"I'll take him out of the school," Neo said, eyes pained, "Just don't tell the others, please?"

"What?!" I snapped, jumping back into the conversation angrily, "Hell no! You said this was the only way to get my shadow hunting license!"

"You've done this to yourself," He replied tightly.

"I didn't do anything!" I was almost shouting now, "So I knew a little magic! Why are you all acting so odd?!"

"Grisia, that magic is ancient," Neo said seriously, putting his hands either side of my shoulders and looking me in the eye, "What you did is a _crime_."

_Laws definitely piss me off._

"Like I said," I growled, slapping his hands off and turning to glare at Chasel, "I didn't do anything."

"Expelling him won't be enough," Earth said suddenly, "Isn't there some way to make him forget it?!"

Chasel looked thoughtful, prompting Neo to snarl, "No. You're not taking him to her."

"Neo, we don't have a choice," Chasel said, sounding pained.

Neo stood to stand between us, his posture stiff as he replied, "You honestly think I'll let you?"

"Tea- Father!" I sounded incredulous, "What are you all talking about?"

"Grisia," His voice was tight, "You get out of here. Go back to the house. We'll talk about this later."

"Move out of the way," Chasel sounded angry.

_Oh that is __**it**__!_

I summoned a large ball of Holy Light, similar to my trick in the Shadow Hunting 101 class. I heard surprised exclamations and, using my sensing ability to see, moved to sit at Chasel's desk. When I was convinced I looked properly intimidating I let the light fade, revealing my Warm-Hearted factions covering their eyes. Next to the door stood Chasel and Neo, both facing each other and looking confused.

"Now," I said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not going anywhere. Explain everything properly."

_I wish I could just say 'This is an order from the Sun Knight'… sob._

They ignored me, instead arguing. I listened with growing irritation, until Chasel snapped, "Pink won't do any serious harm to him. You're being dramatic!"

"Pink?" I asked, surprised.

_I should have expected this. I mean, if everybody else is here, she should be too. Right? Wah! I wonder what she looks like! She couldn't be a child, could she? Urgh. I wonder what a ten year old Pink is like… Actually, I'm a little curious…_

"Ok," I said suddenly, standing and re-adjusting my uniform to look elegant, "I'll go with you."

I was met by a surprised wall of silence and several wide eyes.

"Grisia!" Neo sounded worried, "You shouldn't!"

"Out of curiosity," I asked Chasel, ignoring Neo, "How old is she?"

He looked confused, "Twelve, maybe?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. _Finally. After a thousand years I can finally show that rotting corpse what's what! Ha! I wonder what she's like in this lifetime? Probably the same... Ha! I wonder if she lives on lollipops in this life, too?_

"Let's go," I said, smiling to myself as I pushed open the door and stood outside, "Where is she?"

_I'm going to push her around._

"I'll lead the way," Chasel sounded confused, but his face was its' usual serious self.

Teacher trailed after us, looking greatly concerned and still trying to convince me to leave. I ignored him, feeling growing amusement as I pictured Pink. _I bet she's a snotty brat... Pfft!_

Chasel lead us out of the main building, heading to one of the more isolated areas of the school.

_Still a loner then. Maybe I can bug her from now on..._

He pushed open the door of what _looked_ like a supply shed, confusing me.

"Are you here?" He asked formally, entering the dark area.

No answer came, and I followed him in curiously. _Urgh. It's too dark in here!_

I lit a ball of Holy Light.

"Ow~!" Somebody shouted suddenly, and objects began to fly at me wildly, "Put it down, Jerk!"

"Hey!" I shouted back, dodging what looked like a pillow, "What the hell?! Stop throwing stuff!"

"You're as annoying as ever!" A light turned on, and I dispersed the Holy Light. Around me was pink. Pink _everything_!

_Bad taste._

The shed was small, but its' interior was decorated to ridiculous lengths. The floors were (Surprisingly) a polished wood, and the walls a bright pink wallpaper. In the corner sat a canopy bed, with a ridiculous amount of pillows atop it. There was a set of couches, either side of a coffee table. A fridge, stove, sink and other kitchen appliances sat in a corner. It looked like a house.

_They let a twelve year old live on campus? Her parents must be rich._

In the middle of the room stood a little girl, rubbing her eyes in a tired manner and yawning. She had pink hair, short and flicking out. She was wearing a pink dress that fluttered out, adorned with bows. When she saw me her eyes widened, "Grisia?"

"Do I know you?" _Apart from the obvious._

She instantly looked bored, turning to Chasel, "What do you want?"

"We need your help to erase part of his memories," Chasel said formally, looking serious.

"Don't you dare," Teacher growled at her, looking menacing.

She rolled her eyes, trotting over to one of the couches and sitting delicately, "Since when have I taken orders from _you_?"

"Don't get so cocky," Teacher snapped, "I don't care how old you are, everything can die."

"If you insist," She shrugged, "Nobody has managed it, as of yet. Even you."

"I'm always up for trying," He growled.

"Hey," I said, laughing quietly, "Don't you think threatening to kill a twelve year old is a bit much?"

"Who are you calling twelve, brat?!" She demanded suddenly.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes at her, "How old are you, then?"

She flushed, throwing a pillow at me, "It's rude to ask a lady's age!"

"I don't see a lady," I remarked.

She stood angrily, grinding her teeth, "You're just as annoying as you use to be!"

"Oh?" I laughed, "And how was... that?"

I froze, realising the significance of her words before asking slowly, "Pink?"

"Yeah?" She looked irritated. _Familiarly_ irritated.

"No way!" I exclaimed crossing the distance between us and shaking her shoulders, "Is it actually you?!"

"Ah!" She held her hands to her eyes, "Don't do that! They're going to fall out!"

I let go promptly, nod wanting to have to see _that_ again. I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice, "It's you! I've never been so glad to see you, you rotting corpse!"

"Grisia!" Chasel snapped, sounding worried, "Don't annoy her!"

"Do I know you?" She demanded agitatedly, blinking her eyes as a test, "Gah! They just about fell out, jerk!"

"Pink, it's me!" I said, smiling widely, "Grisia Sun!"

"Yeah, Neo's child," She rolled her eyes, "What about it?"

"Not _that_ Grisia!" I snapped, irritated, "His student! It's you, right?! From back then?!"

She looked incredulous, "Grisia? Is it you? That... That's not possible! You died!"

"It is you!" I picked her up, swinging her about despite her protests and laughing, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

Amidst swinging her I spotted Neo and Chasel, rooted to the spot and looking completely blank at the scene before them. Realising how odd I looked I put her down firmly, clearing my throat, "Good to see you again."

"Grisia," Neo choked out, "You _know_ her?!"

"Liche?" She asked, sounding confused before shaking her head, "No, you're alive... Then how?!"

"I don't know," I admitted quietly, "I just... _know_. All of it."

She looked happy, "It took you long enough! I've been bored! Now that my cute little apprentice is back..."

Neo grabbed my hand, pulling me back roughly and stepping in front of me, "He's not your apprentice! Grisia, what have you done?!"

"Is too," Pink grumbled.

"He's right," I commented mildly, "I don't remember becoming your apprentice this time around."

"That's cheap!" She complained.

"Chasel, I agree. Erase his memories," Neo sounded worried.

"Like hell!" I snapped, yanking my hand back, "What are you planning to erase, anyway?!"

"Anything you shouldn't know," Chasel said seriously.

"Which _is_?"

"Anything to do with their precious knights," Pink commented mildly. Her eyes widened at my confused look and she began to laugh, "You don't know?! I take it back. I don't want somebody as stupid as you being my apprentice..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Don't!" Neo snapped, looking angry.

"We'll pay you the price, just don't tell him," Chasel's voice sounded strained.

"Oh no," She laughed, "This isn't about a price. This is for my amusement," She turned to me, ignoring their protests, "Grisia, What happened to the Twelve Holy Knights?"

"We- They died out, why?" I was even more confused.

Her grin grew wider, "Do you really believe that?"

"What?" _Well, yeah. We all died. Hence the whole 're-birth' thing._

"Not _your_ Twelve Holy Knights," She sounded exasperated, "_The_ Twelve Holy Knights."

I frowned. _They didn't exist now. But... why? _

Her teeth shun white as she grinned wickedly, "They just disappeared from history. A bit odd, don't you think?"

I turned to Neo and Chasel slowly, realising what she was saying. They both looked guilty.

"They disappeared," She said, standing beside me now, "But they never died out. Makes you feel nostalgic, eh?"

"You can't mean..." I shook my head slowly, "That can't..."

"History is repeating itself," She said, sounding amused, "Rather ironically. Meet Neo Sun and Chasel Judgment. You didn't think it was a coincidence, right?"

"Then, this generation..." I looked to her in horror, "No..."

"Yep," She laughed gleefully, "Even your knights. All of them. If you think _you're _shocked! Ha!"

"All of them? Leaf, Ice, Judge... Everybody?!" I demanded, shaking her, "That can't be right! You're lying!"

"Nope," She looked amused, "All of them were chosen as this generations Twelve Holy Knights. Just like the good old times, eh? Even that pesky Chikus Blaze."

I let go of her.

_The Twelve Holy Knights never died out. They never stopped being chosen. My friends... again... into that dangerous life..._

"Roland?!" I demanded suddenly, realising I hadn't seen him.

She looked thoughtful, "Now that you mentioned it, our little Death Lord hasn't made his appearance. I wonder... History repeating itself indeed."

I lifted her by the collar until her feet dangled, glaring her straight in the eye, "You're going to find him. _They_ might not have the capacity to kill you, but we both know _I_ do."

"How touching," She grinned, "Think you can make it in time to save him this time? I'm curious to see myself. If not... Well he _was_ a rather good cleaning corpse, I'll admit. Even if he does die, I won't mind bringing him back for you."

* * *

**_Does this count as a cliffhanger? Pretty sure it does.. *Ahem* Sorry about that. It just sort of happens... _**

**_Well, in this universe Pink never died. Well... I suppose she wasn't alive to start with... urgh. Confusing. _**

**_How are you liking it so far? _**


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you looking for?" Neo asked suddenly. He looked serious, but there was a hint of something I couldn't quite pinpoint in his eyes.

"A... friend," I said slowly, struggling to think of how I would describe Roland. In an unsure voice I continued, "He probably has brown hair and blue eyes. He seems like a very serious person... He's a top swordsman..."

Neo nodded seriously, smiling as he said, "I'll help you look for him."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He laughed and walked forward, rubbing my head in the way he knew I hated and saying loudly, "Anything for my cute little son."

He turned and left quickly, making me even more confused. Somehow his back had seemed very lonely.

"You," Chasel said seriously, eyes narrowed as he looked at me, "That guy is obviously trying to escape reality but... Are you really his son?"

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, eyes wide, "Of course I am. I grew up around you, remember? There's no way I'm not his kid."

"You've always been... odd," He said slowly, still looking at me with distrust, "But this is taking it a bit too far. Until now Ive brushed it off, for his sake. But... You knew Earth Shield. And you knew Demos' title. You've always been advanced, and you always use to say such odd things... I want to believe you're the cute little brat that I practically raised, but now I'm not so sure," He sighed, "Who are you?"

"Grisia Sun," I answered honestly.

He looked vastly irritated, "You think I don't know that? That's not what I was asking."

"I know," I said quietly, smiling sadly, "This isn't the first time I've been Grisia Sun. The first was a thousand years ago, as the Sun Knight."

He frowned, "You don't honestly expect me to believe that."

"You should," Pink piped up, her laughter tinkling across the room, "Although I guess you always were skeptical..."

"I know it's hard to believe," I said slowly, "But it's the truth. It seems I'm the only one who remembers but... we were all there. All of us, together. You were Chasel Judgment, the thirty-seventh Judgment Knight. Neo was your generations Sun Knight, and my teacher. All of my brothers were there too. Even Pink."

"Yep!" She called from the other side of the room, sounding amused.

He looked sad, his teeth clenched, "I can't believe that."

"You don't have to," I shrugged, though his lack of trust hurt. In my past life he might have only been my teachers friend, but in this life he was like an uncle. An annoying, pestering uncle that constantly beat me in sword training.

"Sun, Sun!" Pink said, running up and grabbing one of my hands again, "Did you bring anything sweet?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, but I was glad for the chance to break eye contact with Chasel, "You're over a thousand years old. Get it yourself."

"I hate when to comment on my age," She grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting to herself, "Jerk."

"Find Roland," I said sternly, "Then you can get your sweets. Corpse."

She walked away, dragging her feet and looking bored. Hoping that she would be quick I turned back to Chasel, feeling small under his harsh stare.

"That really is the way it was," I said softly, fidgeting with my hands despite myself, "I remember all of it clearly. And everybody is almost exactly the same. Even Teacher."

"I use to wonder why you called him that," He said quietly, not looking at me, "It use to make me annoyed, actually. He's your father, first and foremost. Whatever you remember, he doesn't. You never use to see the way he stressed. You still don't..."

My guilt corroded me, making me want to disappear._ I finally get a biological father and I'm an ass to him. I'm surprised the God of Light hasn't struck me down where I stand..._

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling useless, "I really never meant to... it's just that I remember it all like it was yesterday. He was always 'Teacher' to me."

"Just," He turned away, still looking uncomfortable, "Just act friendlier with him. And I'm not saying to forget but... You're in this lifetime now. Try and remember that."

_I've spent my whole life trying to remember that._

"Okay," I agreed quietly. He left without a word, and I had no doubt that he was off to console Neo. Even now they were close friends, and Chasel was always running off to comfort him. It made me reminiscent of my friendship with Lesus, only making me feel even more distant from this world.

_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to forget. To just live in this moment. To be a real son to Neo._

"Are you sure you don't want to become my apprentice again?" Pink asked, making me jump in surprise. She stood behind me, a device in hand and looking innocent, "You'll be able to conduct even higher level necromancy, now that you remember all the old stuff!"

"No thank you," I said wryly, looking at the device in her hand curiously. It looked like a pocket watch, but knowing Pink... It probably unleashed an undead army. Or held lollies.

"Here," She slapped it in my palm, grinning widely, "It takes necromancy to work. You should be able to figure it out, though. Just a bit of unholy energy should get it going."

I nodded thankfully, looking down at the silver thing curiously. It was heavy, despite its small size. In a cautious voice I asked, "Do you know... Ahem. If I were to want to act more... like a son to Neo... How would I do that?"

She snorted, "How would I know? I'm not exactly bursting with maternal instinct over here."

"Oh," I couldn't keep the disapointment out of my voice, "Okay. I'll come see you later with some sweets."

"Well," She turned and walked in the direction of the bed, jumping on and swinging her feet, "If I were you, I might try calling him dad. That's just me though."

I smiled, glad for the advice as I left the shed. _It could work. I mean, it can't make it any worse than it already is. Maybe I should... I don't even know. Urgh. This is harder than I thought it would be._

_First thing is first!_

I injected a quick burst of Unholy magic into the pocket watch, trying not to feel spooked as it popped open. Inside looked exactly like a compass, but didn't give me any idea as to where to look. I bit my lip, wondering what to do next.  
_Nine out of ten necromancy spells need blood. But in this case... Blood would only matter if it was of the person I was looking for. Definitely don't have any of that. So then... _I frowned deeper, running through the list of ideas in my head before coming up with a suitable one, _Think really hard on who I want to look for. Maybe like a Ressurection spell? Knock on wood, Knock on wood! Please let him be okay. God of Light, I'm counting on you for this one! Dont you dare let me down!_

I focused on how I remembered Roland; chasing off dogs for me, scaling the walls, giving me blueberry pie, acting serious, talking with me until late at night...

It wasn't soon until I was clenching my teeth against the well of emotions, gratified when the needle on the compass-watch began to shift. I followed it, beginning to sprint and feeling glad that classes were still ongoing. As it was nobody was in the courtyards, making it much easier for me to move around the area. The compass gave no indication for distance, so I followed it until I reached the edge of the school.

_I probably shouldn't, but... Ah well._

I ran off campus, vaulting myself onto a roof using wind magic and praying that nobody noticed me. I wasn't certain, but I was fairly sure that running across rooftops was getting a bit too close to the law to be comfortable with.

_I can see why the Twelve Holy Knights would want to go underground. After all, you can't move freely when you're restricted by the law. Oh no. I sound like an old man... "Back in my day, we Holy Knights __**made**__ the law!"... Nobody must ever know I thought that._

The needle moved slowly, changing direction. I was glad, knowing that I was getting closer to my target and wondering where he would be. The houses around me were slowly turning shabbier, the roofs becoming difficult to run on. I jumped onto the floor, softening the blow with Wind magic and beginning to walk at a slower pace. The needle was moving from side to side, not settling on a direction.

_Magnetic interference? Can you even get that on this thing...?_

I tapped it in an irritated way, wishing it would stop screwing with me. It slowly began to settle to the top, and I looked around me curiously. The paint on the houses was peeling, obviously old. The ground beneath me was dirt, and had already stained the lower area of my pants. I frowned, wondering if Roland lived here.

And then somebody kicked me in the head.

_Shi-!_

I barely had time to breath before somebody (Or several somebody's) threw me up against a wall, twisting my arm behind me.

"Careful," A serious voice said behind me, "Dont injure him."

I felt somebody feel around in my pockets, and resisted the urge to kick them. _They don't have a weapon, do they_? I couldn't feel something sharp pressed against my back, and felt like sighing.

"I'll cooperate," I said calmly, not wanting a fight, "So just let me go."

_If it wasn't for the law I'd freeze you all._

_Actually, I'm still considering it._

"Pfft," Somebody laughed, "As if. Just stay still, rich brat."

_Hm. I don't like his tone. Tcht. Annoying bastards._

I snapped my remaining arm back, elbowing him directly in the face. Never get close enough to get elbowed.

I turned around, brushing dust off my uniform calmly and turning to look at them all. There were three in total, looking ready to fight with their fists up. To my left stood a kid who was probably nineteen and had slick black hair and a crooked nose. Next to him stood a skinhead who had bushy brown eyebrows. And next to him stood..

"Roland?" I asked in genuine surprise, trying to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. Roland was standing there, clothes shabby and expression as serious as always. He also had my wallet in hand.

"Shit!" The long haired one snapped, holding up his makeshift knife and trying to look intimidating, "You just be quiet, alright?!"

"Am I getting mugged?" I asked curiously.

"He seems a bit stupid," The skinhead laughed, "Hit him a bit hard, did ja?"

"Oh," I nodded to myself, "Okay. That's new. Now; which one of you wants to go down first?"

"Ha?!" The long haired one snarled, whipping his knife around, "Dont try and be funny!"

"Spell of Paralysis," I said calmly, not looking as he fell to the floor with a thud. Beside him the skinhead started to panic, yelling something about 'Mage' and running away.

_Tcht. I can't believe you left two of your comrades behind. Hearrtless bastard._

Roland was looking serious, raising his fists and setting his feet firm in a familiar fighting pose. I cocked my head, smiling slightly and saying, "Hello."

"I'll duel you, so leave Garry alone," He said seriously, looking at me with familiar eyes.

_You still think everything is a duel. Clearly whatever I do to Garry from this point is beating, right?_

"No need," I said with an even bigger smile, bending down and picking the pocket-compass up. It's surface was slightly dirtied, but I didn't bother rubbing it off before shoving the relic back into my pocket. I stood awkwardly, wondering how I was supposed to proceed, "Hi. I'm Grisia Sun. Nice to meet you."

_Urgh! In the end all I can do is that annoying introduction! I hate introducing myself so much..._

He looked confused, introducing himself slowly, "Roland. Nice to meet you...?"

"Ah," I looked up at the sky, shielding my eyes suddenly, "Nice weather."

He looked blank, lowering his fists before asking in a hesitant voice, "Are you going to take your wallet back, or...?"

I looked down at his clothing, feeling a rush of unease, They were tattered and I could see cuts and bruises on his legs and arms. I shook my head slowly, "Keep it."

"Really?" He sounded surprised, making my heart twist painfully. His eyes were still serious, but they lacked some of the happiness that use to dance in them when we were children.

"Real-" My sentence broke off with a sudden pain in my side, reminding me sharply that the Spell of Paralysis had worn off.

_Son of a..._

Garry had stuck the knife in my and run, making a frightened noise as he did so. It felt uncomfortable and sent shock waves of pain through me everytime I moved. Still, so much better than getting half my back taken off by Roland.

_Getting stabbed when I meet you is becoming a recurring theme, you know?_

"Are you alright?" Roland asked seriously, his eyes worried.

_Peachy_.

I refrained from making a sarcastic comment, instead turning my back to him and asking clearly, "You mind yanking this out for me?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding unsure, "It would be better to take you to a healer..."

"I'm sure," I said, wincing when talking made me tug on the wound. I felt him grab it, then the quick and uncomfortable yank of it being pulled out. I quickly covered the wound with my hand, glowing with a moderate level of Holy Light and sealing the wound before blood loss became a problem. Then again, I seem to be able to lose buckets and still get up like its nothing.

"Are you sure you don't need a healer?" He asked.

I shook my head, then thoughtfully added, "I don't really feel like walking home with blood standing my clothing, though. Do you have anywhere I could...?"

He nodded seriously, turning and beginning to walk down the dusty streets. I followed, pulling out the pocket-compass and looking down at it with a smile. It definitely pointed to Roland, leaving me no doubt he was the Roland I remembered reborn. He stopped suddenly, pushing open one of the tin doors and disappearing inside. I followed curiously, having to duck. Inside was shabby, without any furniture. In the corner sat a dripping tap, under it a broken bucket. I looked around, frowning, "Do you live here?"

"Yeah," He looked embarrassed, "Sorry it's not that clean..."

"Do you live alone?" I asked, feeling worried. _How long has he lived like this? Is this why he has to resort to mugging people?_

"Yes," He shrugged, "It's not so bad. Here, the water is clean."

"Thankyou," I said, beginning to wash my clothing. It reminded me of crouching in my Sun Knight rooms with my uniform, scrubbing it for hours.

"What are you doing around these parts?" He asked seriously, "It's not safe, you know?"

"Evidently," I commented, "I was looking for somebody."

"Oh," He sounded surprised, "Did you want help...?"

"You're too nice," I said, rolling my eyes, "Normally people would be wondering 'Who is this weird kid?'"

"Well you were kind," He said slowly, sounding confused, "And you didn't beat up the other two. Even when Garry stabbed you... He really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"You seem like a good person," I said, darting a quick glance at him.

He seemed to understand the unspoken question, answering honestly, "I'm a street urchin. I've lived here since I was born. We don't really have much choice as to our profession..."

"Oh," I said, frowning to myself and sinking into my thoughts. We stayed silent for a few moments before I asked, "Would you like to become a Shadow Hunter?"

He laughed, "What?"

"Well," I stood, staring at him seriously, "My school is primarily made up of Shadow Hunters. If you wanted, I'm sure you'd do well. It's a lot better than mugging people, believe me."

He shook his head, "I haven't got the money to attend one of those schools. Or any school, for that matter."

"Scholarship," I said simply, grinning, "Come on. I won't let you say no."

"They wouldn't be interested in somebody like me," He shrugged, looking sad, "It's the way of life."

"Well you at least have a moral obligation to escort me back," I said, aiming at his weak spot. No matter what; Roland would always stick to his code of honour.

"I can do that," He said slowly, flushing slightly, "Aren't you embarrassed, though? I mean... You seem pretty rich, and I'm... dirt poor. Literally."

"Nonsense," I rolled my eyes at him, feeling sad and guilty. In my past life we were friends who kept each other company, even homeless. But in this life... I got to live a life of luxury with my father, while he had obviously had to live off of rags. I made up my mind, determined to get him admitted into the school.

_Maybe I can ask te- Father for help? Hm._

We began to walk back, and I conversed with him casually. I soon found he was, as in his last life, an orphan. It made my heart twist painfully in my chest. _My friend. I should have gone searching for you, long ago. When I realised there were other familiar faces. Even when I saw my knights, I didn't think... I'm so sorry._

_But I still don't want them to enter this life. Not again. All of my friends... I don't want them to have to face it all again. These era's undead are even more advanced. They're vicious, fast, and not everybody can see them. The risk is higher... Why? Why did they have to be chosen as the Twelve Holy Knights again? Why couldn't they have lived out this life peacefully. Had families. Gotten calm jobs. Been happy..._

_Will they have to live under the weight of their persona's, just like last time? Chasel and Neo seem to. It always made me curious, why even now they acted like that. I had thought it was just a part of their personalities now. It seems not._

_I don't want to see them have to live through that. Not again. Will Lesus spend another lifetime vomitting in toilets? Will Storm spend another lifetime with bleary eyes, unable to sleep? Will Ice have to revert to his frigid self?_

_I don't want that to happen. I want them to be free._

_Why did they have to get chosen?_

* * *

**_Ah I seem to have confused so many people with the last chapter! Sorry!_**

**_Basically the idea is that the Twelve Holy Knights weren't around in this era. Grisia takes it as them simply ceasing to exist, but in reality they simply went underground. The young generation (This Gen) are all as he remembers, and he's being all maternal and noting wanting them to have to live like that again._**

**_And the new Sun Knight? Well that's a surprise. Mwuahaha._**

**_Thankyou for all your reviews! I hope this chapter makes everything a bit clearer. Sorry for that._**


	8. Chapter 8

When we arrived back in the school it was definitely not during class. The grounds teemed with students; running, talking loudly and eating. I breathed deeply before entering the storm of students.

"Can I go back now?" Roland asked hurriedly, sounding worried.

_"I should really go back now..." _I remembered the Roland of the past saying as we entered the Holy Temple.

"Nope," Was my only reply as I began to smile elegantly, standing to my full height._ I hate crowds. Urgh. At least these crowds don't swarm around me and expect me to spew nonsense about the God of Light…_

Several people shot us surprised looks, which confused me until I remembered Roland's attire. And then it just made me angry.

_Keep staring and I'll blast you with magic, jerks._

I thought that, but on the outside I maintained my calm and elegant demeanour. Roland was obviously not dealing as well under the stress, fidgeting endlessly and looking embarrassed. It continued to remind me mildly of when I introduced him to the Temple as the Hell Knight.

_I wonder who this generation's Hell Knight is… I don't remember seeing him. Although I suppose that's fitting._

"Now?" He sounded increasingly worried as we entered the school. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nope. Calm down," I smiled reassuringly, "It'll be fine."

I saw some girls swooning out of the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore them. We walked through the hall briskly, Roland looking like he wanted to disappear behind me. It wasn't long before we arrived at Chasel's door and I was stuck contemplating; To knock, or not to knock? That is the question.

Well, it isn't really a question. I pushed open the door without knocking, smiling brilliantly and hoping he didn't choose to throw anything at me. Inside sat Neo and Chasel. Chasel looked deeply annoyed, standing from the chair he had been sitting in and raising an eyebrow as I ushered Roland in. It wasn't until I shut the door that he snapped, "Don't just barge into my study."

"Sorry, Sorry," I couldn't help a small laugh at his irritated face. Neo looked from Roland to me with a frown of confusion. I answered his unspoken question, "This is Roland."

"Oh," Was all he said. _He's definitely upset. Urrgghhh._

"So, um," I sat down on one of the couches, gesturing to an awkward Roland to so the same, "This school does scholarships, right?"

Chasel looked suspicious, "Yes."

"Well I have an excellent candidate," I smiled my Sun Knight smile, hoping it would help, "You'll find he's dedicated, his swordsmanship is on par with…" I stopped, thoughtful, "Probably as good as Ne-Dad's."

The room was silent for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neo, still as a deer in headlights and looking disbelieving. Chasel smiled a miniscule smile, almost invisible. Roland still looked confused and awkward.

_So calling him Dad had an affect. I'm just not sure if it was good or judging judging by Chasel's smile... Good?_

"Anyway," I continued quickly, "I'd consider it a personal favour."

Chasel sighed, sitting down again and looking tired, "You need to stop being so impulsive. Even on a scholarship, there are still things you need to pay for; Clothes, food, accommodation, supplies."

"You're right," I looked down feigning defeat, "I suppose I'll just have to… ask Pink."

They stiffened and I tried not to laugh. _Ha. Gotcha. Neither of you would be willing to let me consult a Necromancer, right?_

"That," Chasel sounded torn, "You can't threaten that…"

"Can't I?" I looked him in the eye steadily. He looked outraged.

"Chasel," Neo said slowly, "Be reasonable. I could take care of his other expenses, if you could arrange the scholarship…?"

_Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be. I was actually prepared to just ask Pink to look after him, like old times._

"Neo," Chasel sounded exasperated as he rubbed his eyes, "You can't just accommodate all of his whims, you know?"

"If what he says is true, wouldn't you prefer him on our side?" Neo asked quickly, looking hopeful.

"Well," Chasel frowned, looking at Roland curiously, "If what he says is true… I suppose…" He sighed, looking at me in irritation, "You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Absolutely," I smiled as brightly as I could manage and he grimaced. _Ha_.

"Boy," Neo leaned forward, looking at Roland, "Have you ever attended a school?"

Roland managed to keep calm under the attention, only fidgeting slightly, "No."

_So much for a bright new world._

"Have you ever seen a Shadow?" Neo frowned.

Roland nodded dutifully.

"Have you ever killed one?"

Roland shook his head.

"Can you speak more than one word in a sentence?" Neo sounded exasperated.

"I've fought them, but I've never managed to kill them," He said simply.

"And why is that?" Chasel asked, looking tired.

"I don't have the Holy Light for it. I've only ever managed to keep them off with a sword," He elaborated.

I could see Chasel and Neo were impressed. After all, Shadows didn't have much in the way of forms. The only real way to kill them was with Holy Light, so being able to keep them off was impressive. It didn't say much for his Holy Light reserve, but it spoke miles for his swordsmanship.

"Did you have a sword training teacher?" Neo asked curiously, no doubt wondering if he could find the person and fight them.

"No," He answered simply, surprising even me. _Now that is __**definitely**__ unfair. He doesn't even need a teacher to become a master swordsman!_

"We'll still have to test it," Chasel said, sounding disbelieving.

"Don't look at me," I held my hands up, shaking my head furiously, "One of you do it."

"It'll be good practice," Neo said suddenly, sounding stern, "You need to practice your swordsmanship more!"

"I don't mind practicing," _Well, I do but_… "I don't have a death wish though!"

"I wouldn't intentionally hurt you," Roland sounded offended.

_You were mugging me less than two hours ago._

"If he's anywhere as good as Grisia indicates," Chasel said slowly, "It probably is best that they don't spar. I don't feel like filling out paperwork for one of my students being killed."

"Hey!" I complained, "I wouldn't die! I'm not…" I drifted off before saying begrudgingly, "Ok maybe I am that bad."

Neo and Chasel were nodding, making me want to hit my head against the desk.

_At least pretend to deny it!_

"I don't want to be any trouble," Roland said quietly, eyes downcast, "I know you're trying to be kind, but you don't have to. Really."

"Stop acting so stiff," I said with a smile, "The school would be honoured to have somebody like you."

Chasel coughed, raising an eyebrow at me that clearly said, _I don't remember you becoming the schools spokesman._

"Well I have an Advanced Sword Training class to teach," Chasel said, looking at the time with a frown, "The boy could sit in for a lesson and test his skills...?"

"I'm coming too," I said immediately. Next to me Roland instantly looked relived.

Chasel smiled a cold smile before saying, "I should hope so. You may be able to get away with skipping History, but don't think I'll be so lenient in my classes."

I froze, processing his words with growing horror. _Shi-! Do I have Sword Training now?! I'm going to die! I haven't even had time to write my will yet... Sob!_

"I'm coming too," Neo said, sounding excited as he stood.

_Coming to watch the excecution, are you? Hey wait... You're the one who made me go into this class in the first place!_

"About that," I said tightly, "What is this I hear about you recommending I take this class?"

Chasel laughed through his nose, "He didn't recommend it. He forced it."

"Well," Neo said quickly, looking slightly guilty, "I thought it would help with your sword skills... After all, they're really poor."

_Don't rub salt in the wound!_

"Oh it will help," I said bitterly, "I'll never be able to perform my poor sword skills again. Cause I'll be dead. Even a moderate class would have been better, so why advanced?!"

"Those kids will definitely make sure you don't die!" He said, obviously trying to sound reassuring and failing.

"What kids?" I frowned, wondering if the class was full of clerics.

"Uh," This caught him up short and he looked to Chasel imploringly.

Chasel sighed before saying shortly, "This generation."

Of course, it was enough for me to understand. By 'This generation' he undoubtedly meant the Twelve Holy Knights of this generation. It was both a surprise, and not. After all, they had always been ridiculously good at sword fighting. I was definitely the odd one out...

"Is that," I hestitated, "Really okay?"

He looked like he had bitten something sour, but nodded anyway. I felt a small smile spread across my face at the thought of being close to them all again. _Even if they are beating me up..._

_Actually, come to think of it... I didn't see anybody that could have been the Sun Knight in training. I wonder who that is...?_

The thought of somebody else taking my side beside my brothers made me feel bitter, but I tried my best to ignore it. Neo began talking to Roland about swords, instantly making my interest in the conversation drop. _Who cares as long as it cuts? Tcht. Master swordsmen suck._

I watched them, feeling bored, for a few moments before something hit the back of my head. I turned around with a frown to see Chasel standing behind me, one black eyebrow raised and looking annoyed. In a quiet voice, unable to be heard by the other two, he said, "You worried us, brat. Don't go galavanting off on your own."

_Sun, you can't just go running off on your own!_

"Sorry," I said, nostalgia threatening to overwhelm me. How many times had my brothers said the same thing, their faces filled with worry? I was still causing everybody problems.

He sighed, "It's fine, I suppose. He's the one you were looking for, right?" I nodded and he looked at Roland curiously, "Don't forget to apologise to your father. And I'm dropping your magic and sorcery classes."

"What?!" I asked incredulously, staring a him with disbelief.

He looked stern, "No more magic. We can't afford any more slip-ups from you. We've managed to contain it so far, but next time we might not be so lucky. The training knights are suspicious of you now."

_No matter what lifetime, it seems I'm always being forbidden from using magic, despite it being one of my strongest assets. Sob._

* * *

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews! Wah, I've been so busy. Writing is definitely becoming a new stress reliever for me. _**


	9. Chapter 9

As we walked we talked, discussing small things and feeling utterly normal. Roland had never changed from his serious self, but he seemed… lighter now. I could understand why. In his past life, by the time he was grown, he was plagued by the self hatred brought on by his undead nature. But now he seemed free. He still didn't smile nearly enough, in my opinion.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked seriously, staring at Neo and Chasel's back as we made our way to the training grounds- ahem. I mean; as we made our way to the Oval.

"You're too serious," I complained, but I was a little glad that he hadn't changed. It was refreshing, being able to talk to him.

"Sorry," He said apologetically, sounding nervous, "This is just a little…"

I slapped his back, grinning widely as we walked out into the light, "You'll do great."

_Unlike me. I almost forgot… I'm definitely going to get killed! Damn you, Teacher!_

We entered the area we would be training in today, and I looked around curiously. It was sheltered by trees, with equipment scattered about.

_Are they trying to make sure the training is secluded? Which means… What, exactly?_

Members of the Twelve Holy Knights were scattered about, as well as one person I didn't recognize. They all stopped upon seeing us enter, standing with their arms beside themselves and back rod straight.

"Who are they?" Roland asked under his breath, looking intimidated.

"Elites," I replied quietly, thinking it the most fitting term. I had no doubt that they were all still the best, just like before.

"Today we're introducing two new students," Chasel said clearly, shooting me a look, "Don't go easy on them just because they're new."

I felt like complaining, but didn't have the nerve to in front of the others. Roland, on the other hand, looked surprised.

"Chasel," Neo muttered under his breath, "You're not trying to get my son killed, are you?"

"Who was the one who wanted me in this class again?" I asked wryly, shooting him a pointed look. He didn't even have the decency to look guilty, instead shrugging.

"We'll start off with basic sparring," Chasel said, taking off his glasses and folding them carefully, "First off; Chikus and Aivis."

I stared blankly.

_Who?_

Blaze and Stone moved forward as the others moved to stand to the side.

_Ohhhhh…._

_Urgh. I don't want to have to watch fighting… so boring…_

When I turned to Roland, hoping for a conversation, I was met by a pair of shimmering eyes. He was looking at the fight in awe, reminding me sharply that he had probably never seen anything like this before. From what I had seen of his lifestyle so far, he must have been surrounded by cheap bar fights his whole life.

_Sigh. Fine. Just watch the damn fight._

I watched the fight dejectedly, wondering why everybody I knew seemed to be such good fighters. It was obvious that Lesus, Ice, Cloud (Well, as obvious as it can be without being able to see him), Elijah and Blaze were the strongest. They won all their bouts against the others easily, and usually ended up in stalemate against each other. Well, any fight with Cloud is basically stalemate… Creepy.

Chasel began to announce the next pair and I listened whilst contemplating my boredom.

"Grisia and Georgo," His deep voice startled me out of my reverie. I looked at him incredulously.

"You're definitely trying to get me killed," I snapped under my breath, glaring at him. He raised one eyebrow and gestured sharply.

Earth moved to the middle of the clearing, looking cocky as he held his fists up. When I didn't do the same he laughed, saying tauntingly, "What? Too much of a coward to fight me?"

I sighed, standing opposite him and digging my heels into the ground. I might not be a good fighter, in fact I was a dead awful fighter, but there was one thing that hadn't changed for me in a thousand years.

_I hate losing face!_

And so I resolved myself to not only fight, but win. I wouldn't do any _serious_ damage, at least.

_Earth was always a support-type knight. So he shouldn't be adept in fighting-_

The thought was broken off when he came swinging at me, with far more speed and force than I remembered him having. It surprised me but I recovered quickly, blocking his blow with my arm and feeling glad that I was used to this kind of fighting. Since childhood Neo had complained about having a weak child, training me to fight. It didn't work, obviously, but it had helped to work up my endurance.

"You hit like a girl," I said with a grin, not able to stop myself from taunting him. His face twisted angrily and he began to hit with more earnest, making me wonder why I seemed so intent on getting beaten today.

_I shouldn't have said anything, damn it! He's stronger than he used to be._

He kicked at my legs, tripping me. I fell forward, my palm hitting the ground hard and kneeling on one knee. When I looked back he had his leg raised, halfway into a side-kick.

_Shi-!_

Relying on my instinct I summoned a large amount of Holy Light around myself, using it as a shield. His leg hit and rebounded, not moving me an inch. I grinned wickedly, knowing that he couldn't break my Holy Shield without some sort of weapon. He seemed to realize the same thing, his eyes going wide and mouth gaping slightly.

_Don't tell me this is one of the lost magics? Urrrghhhhhh. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

I stood smoothly, still not willing to lose face as I casually brushed the dirt off of my pants. With a quick look around I assessed that it must have been a lost magic. Everybody looked confused, turning to each other and mumbling in an unsure manner. Only Chasel remained silent, his face grim.

"Is that all?" I asked, smiling and turning to face him.

The side of his mouth pulled down and he nodded silently, his eyes dark. I didn't dwell on it, instead half-turning my head to shoot Earth another cocky half-smile. Then I moved to stand beside a still-stunned Roland, who looked like he'd just been thrown into the deep end of the pool without knowing how to swim.

"How did you do that?" He demanded quietly, tone awed. I shrugged silently, not sure how I was even _supposed_ to answer. Chasel was shooting me a pointed look, his brows drawn low. I ignored him.

"Roland and Lesus," He said suddenly in a deep voice. I stared at him in shock, unable to believe he had paired the two together.

_Are you trying to get pay back or something?! Isn't that a bit much?!_

"Chasel?" Neo sounded confused, looking at Roland hesitantly, "Isn't that a bit… much?"

Chasel merely raised an eyebrow, not replying. Eventually Roland walked to the middle of the square, seeming unsure because of our reactions. I shot him a serious thumbs up, resolving to cast Holy Shield should anything bad happen. Lesus stood calmly, setting the book he had been reading down and walking to stand opposite Roland. The two eyed each other for a moment, obviously sizing up their opponent.

_This is going to be a disaster._

I moved to stand beside Chasel silently, crossing my arms infront of myself and leaning against a tree. In a voice to quiet to be heard by anybody else I said, "Anything happens to him, you'll be responsible."

Chasel didn't reply, instead ruffling my hair in the way he knew I hated.

_Damn old man._

I watched with worried eyes as they began. I could see that they were holding back, a wise move. After all, if what I remembered was true, they could seriously injure somebody. However they seemed to realize the same thing as I did, slowly aiming their blows more precisely and with more force. It made me nervous watching them, knowing that one stray blow at this point could mean a broken bone for either of them. Even if it was simple to heal it still made my stomach turn.

They didn't seem to share my worry, instead seeming to genuinely enjoy the fight.

_Weirdo's._

I couldn't help a small smile as I remembered bribing Lesus into accepting Roland as Hell Knight.

"_Aren't you glad that Brother Hell has returned, Brother Judgment? After all, you can't go running off to the next kingdom to challenge the Son of War."_

When they finished, both agreeing on a tie, I couldn't help a small sigh of relief for more than one reason.

_I'm glad that they'll still be friends, even in this lifetime._

"Well?" I said, smirking at Chasel, "Told you so."

His eyebrows were raised and he slowly nodded while Neo went to congratulate Roland. Slowly the other knights did the same, greeting Roland with smiles and slaps on the back. The sight was uplifting, and I smiled in full at them all. Roland was smiling back, not nearly as awkward as he was before.

"Are you going to join us?" Chasel asked quietly. His tone was serious, far too serious for asking if I was remaining in the class. He wasn't asking 'Are you going to join this class?'

He was asking 'Are you going to join the Twelve Holy Knights?'

I looked at him for a few moments before nodding slowly.

_I will protect them._

"Do you understand the risks?" His tone was indifferent, but his eyes were worried.

"They don't matter," I said firmly, my eyebrows drawn down, "I'll protect them with my life, if need be."

"I assume you already know what the organization is like?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Not exactly," I shrugged, "A lot of things can change in a thousand years."

"Hm," He sighed, "There are the Twelve Holy Knights. Under each of them is a small squad."

"Not Platoon anymore," I mused. In my past life it had just changed from 'Company' to 'Platoon'. Now it had changed from 'Platoon' to 'Squad'. _I wonder if its' going to change again, by my next lifetime?_

"I'll have to discuss it with Neo, but who would you want to serve under?"

I hesitated then. _Is everybody the same?_

"I'm not sure," I bit my lip, "Which would be best?"

He looked thoughtful, his eyes distant. He suddenly chuckled, his black eyes sparkling with amusement, "What about the Sun Squad?"

I looked around at my brothers, realizing something I hadn't before. _If I'm not the Sun Knight, who is?_

The unknown person caught my eye and held it. I surveyed him skeptically. His hair was black and hung about an inch short all around his head. He had brown eyes and a plain face. If anything he looked like the Judgment Knight, not the Sun Knight.

"And who… would I be serving under?" I asked cautiously, my eye still trained on him.

"Oh," He mumbled, "You wouldn't know, then…" He turned his eyes to the crowd before gesturing to somebody. They approached, smiling gently. They weren't handsome, per se, but they weren't ugly either.

When he was standing in front of us he nodded to Chasel, "Yes?"

"This is Grisia Sun, Neo's child. He'll be joining the organization soon," He gestured to the person in front of us, "Grisia, this is Elijah, the young Sun Knight."

* * *

**_Cliffhanger. *Hides* Don't throw things at me..._**


	10. Chapter 10

My thoughts were sluggish, but I still managed to adopt a bright smile. That was just on the outside, though. On the inside I was blank, looking at the young man in front of me who was, undoubtedly, Elijah. The same person whom Chasel had introduced as the Sun Knight.

_Elijah is the... Sun Knight?_

My eyes darted to the mystery member of the group, the pieces finally clicking together. He was the Hell Knight. But that still means...

_Elijah is the Sun Knight?!_

"Pleasure to meet you," Elijah said in a friendly manner, holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it firmly, shaking and smiling in return. Chasel must have sensed something, because he quickly made an excuse for Elijah to leave.

"That's all," He said coldly.

_Wahh.. Can you get any blunter?_

Elijah left obediently, unfazed by Chasel's indifferent attitude. I watched him walk back to the group of people, seeing that oh-so-familiar back and feeling like Id just drunk a litre of sea water. It wasnt that it made me jealous. If anything, I was just happy it wasnt a stranger taking my place. But still... Elijah?!

I burst into laughter, unable to stop myself. It was just so odd. I had never pictured him as the Sun Knight. Ever. It hadnt even occured to me.

In my past life, I wondered if it wouldn't have been better if somebody else was Sun Knight. I_f Ice was Sun Knight, he could smile as freely as he wanted to. If Lesus was Sun Knight, he could be kind and loved by the people. If Roland was Sun Knight, he would have lived..._

The thought had started off light hearted, but now it left me sobered. I watched them all, none having seemed to notice my sudden laughter, and was silent.

Lesus was sitting to the side, quietly reading away. His black hair hung infront of his face loosely, contrasting against his white uniform. He had always complained about wearing Black, but now he was permitted to wear white. The smallest smile tugged on his lips as he turned the page, his eyes dancing with amusement that I could only spot after a lifetime of friendship.

Blaze tugged on Roland's arm, exclaiming excitedly that they should spar. Roland looked happy, smiling one of those rare smiles from my past. It was light and full of happiness, unbridled by the lifetime of darkness he had left behind. He was no longer restricted to hiding in shadows, relying on necromancy to hide his true nature and wearing suspicious clothing to hide his identity. Instead he stood tall, even in rags, his bright eyes alight with the excitement of strong sparring partners.

I looked at them all mingling, opposite factions smiling and joking with each other. Storm laughed loudly, the kind of action that, in our past life, he had only reserved for public. After all, in his spare time he was bombarded by too much paperwork. He was always tired, and often couldnt even muster the effort to laugh. Under his eyes still seemed dark, but he was active in a way I only remember him being when we were children.

All of them were.

They didn't have bags under their eyes. They weren't surveying the area for fear of being seen outside of their personas. They didn't avoid their opposite knights. They weren't rushing around trying to keep peace, trying to rule a kingdom.  
For the first time since we had all entered the Holy Temple, they were themselves.  
Will it stay this way, though? They're the new generation of Holy Knights. Will they once again be forced into a life under a mask, isolated from the rest of the world? Or do these new, secret groups of Twelve Holy Knights portray themselves differently?

"Hey Chasel," I said softly, my eyes still roaming amongst them as they conversed, "If I'm going to join you all, I'll need to know what has changed. What are they all like now? Do they still stick to their expected personality's? What are their possitions? Their roles? What... What's changed in a thousand year absence?"

He was quiet for a moment, his face a mask. He didn't let any of his emotions slip, and even after knowing him so long I wasn't sure what emotion he was reigning in right now. He pursed his lips, brow drawn thoughtfully.

_Is he not sure how to answer, or does he not want to answer?_

I stayed patient, an amazing feat for me. Patiency was not something that I was fond of. I could probably go over there and coax the answers out of them. Or search myself. But if Earth found me he'd probably punch me. And while I wouldnt mind hitting his head around a bit, I didnt want to annoy the others.

_They probably wont put up with my antics anymore, right?_

_I can't ask Storm to do my work for me anymore. I cant beg Lesus to go buy me blueberry pie. I cant get sweets off of Ice anymore..._

_I've lived seventeen years without them. Ive managed. Ive lived. So why? Why now, when they're right infront of me, do I feel more lonely than ever?_

_Why do I have to remember them?_

_Why can't they remember me?_

_Do they not... want to?_

I tried to banish the thought but it lingered in the back of my head like poison. Chasel finally showed some sign of answering, obviously unaware of my current conundrum, but still looked reluctant. In a hesitant voice he said, "I can... arrange for you to view some paperwork?"

_Urgh. Is the curse of paperwork going to follow me here, too? How I wish I could just ask Storm to summarise it so I could eat blueberry pie..._

"Where is it?" I asked. As I thought more on the matter I couldn't help but find several very odd things. Firstly, why did the Twelve Holy Knights go underground? The comment about avoiding law made a bit of sense, if you were from this in my time, we had ruled. We enforced law. So what had changed? Another thing; How does an organization that big just... disappear?!

Dear Reader, trust me when I say I'm not just being conceited. The Twelve Holy Knights were so renowned that there, even in an age without them, still exists a class for them. They're still praised, left right and centre. Even in childhood, it was familiar. Women would scold their children, saying in low voices, 'If you're not good, the Judgment Knight will come and get you!'. Fathers boasted, saying loudly 'My son is handsome enough that he'd put the Sun Knight to shame!' (Pfft, like to see him try). So how does a group that famous just... evaporate? Without anybody questioning it? Without anybody trying to set up a new set of Twelve Holy Knights, claiming they were followers of the original?

"Dont go expecting to get the answers to everything at once," He sighed, taking his glasses out of his pocket and unfolding them carefully before placing them on his nose, "But I can give you some basic information to review in your spare time. I think you'll understand, we cant just go around giving every new recruit the whole-"

"Can't give every new recruit what exactly, Chasel?" Neo said coldly. I hadn't noticed him approach us, but he had obviously heard our conversation. Or snippets of it, at least. His voice was still icy as he continued, "What do you think you're talking about?"

Chasel sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and adressing Neo with a calm voice, "The process he'll go through to enter the organisation."

Then there was silence. A dense, dangerous silence. The two looked at each other, both legends in their own rit, and I found myself wondering if it was wise to get caught up in an argument between the two.

"No," Neo's voice had turned to steel, and his blue eyes flickered dangerously as he continued to glare at Chasel, "We've discussed this. No. He isn't entering the organisation."

"The hell I'm not!" I exclaimed angrily.

'_We've discussed this'_

_Which could only mean that my entering the organization was considered once before. I don't know how long ago, but that means I could have met them sooner. Perhaps years sooner._

_All I've ever wanted to be is a Shadow Hunter, so why would he deprive me of such an important opportunity?!_

"Just listen to me for once," Neo growled, eyes tight.

"Be reasonable, Neo," Chasel said, "You said the same thing earlier, didn't you? 'Wouldn't you prefer him on our side'. Grisia is worth at least ten agents. Having him could-"

"Get him killed," Neo snapped, turning his glare to Chasel once again.

Chasel's eyes were hard and dispassionate as he said, "Save lives. Hundreds of them."

"He could do the same as a Healer!" Neo insisted, "Maybe even moreso! And without the danger!"

_I'm not a Cleric, damn it!_

"I don't want to be a healer," I said sternly, "And I won't be one. I'm going to become a Shadow Hunter."

"I won't let you," His voice was firm but his eyes were... desperate?

_Oh. That's why he deprived me of such a perfect opportunity. He wants to keep me safe. Of course._

"I don't want to have to bury my son," He said quietly. It reminded me of old times. Of a time where he gave an arm, and would have willingly gave his life, to keep me safe. But at the same time...

"Aren't you being a bit too selfish?" My voice was harsh, even to my ears. Chasel looked shocked, and Neo pained. But I couldn't hold it back now; the anger I didn't even know was there, "All these years you've been running off on your own, no doubt fighting powerful undead, risking your life. Without even telling me. You've hidden the truth from me my whole life, and now you're going to try and tell me I'm wrong for wanting to protect people? No. At any time in your career you could have _died_, and then I'd be stuck burying my father without ever knowing why. Did you ever even think of that?!"

I hadn't shouted, but it left me out of breath all the same. He looked like he'd just been punched in the gut, his jaw tightly clenched as he refused to meet my glare.

A bell chimed through the air; a signal that the next class was starting. Slowly the knights around us began to disperse, several shooting the three of us looks. When they had all left Roland stood to the side, looking unsure of whether or not to approach. In the end, with an explosive sigh, Chasel gestured for him to join us. He did, looking uncomfortable at having interrupted our argument. I tried to ease his discomfort by smiling, relaxing my shoulders as much as I could. Neo made no such adjustment, his eyes still trained painfully on the ground.

"By paying for his accomodation, I assume you mean for him to live with you two?" Chasel asked calmly, seemingly unaffected.

Neo just nodded silently, not looking up.

_Now I feel like an ass._

"Grisia will take the boy home, then. The rest of his classes for today will be cancelled," Neo looked up finally, no doubt about to protest, but Chasel continued in a wry voice, "The boy can't continue to walk around like that. He'd be more comfortable being accompanied by Grisia, and you have some work to attend to first. We both do. A couple of the training Knights will come too."

Neo still looked unsure, but he set his shoulders and nodded seriously. In a quiet voice, and without looking at me, he said, "I'll leave it to you, then."

I nodded and they turned, beginning to walk away in silence. As I watched Neo's reatreating back, I felt I should be saying something.

_They're definitely going on a mission, right? I should say something..._

_Like 'Have a safe trip!'_

_'I'll see you when you get home!'_

_'Be safe!'_

_'Hide anything from me again and you're dead!'_

_... Okay maybe not that last one._

* * *

Three hours later found Roland and I at my house which was, as per usual, deserted. The old fart didn't come back until late most nights, but tonight I knew why.

Still, the mood was not dull. All the way here Roland had hesitated and stumbled over his words, constantly insisting he didn't want to be a burden. I had ignored all of it, of course, instead pushing him into the house and straight to the bathroom. Once he was appropriately clean I threw some clothing in after him, feeling a casual smile at having my lifelong friend so close. Afterward I heated up some takeaway (Neither Neo nor I are cooks) and insisted he eat till he burst. He didn't refuse the offer, and we sat on the couch eating and talking happily. He seemed more relaxed, for which I was extremely grateful. It was weird, having people you were familiar with treat you like a stranger.

We talked for some time. About small things, things we wouldn't have had the luxury of talking about in our past life. Instead of discussing the most pressing issue of a kingdom, we laughed about stupid things we did as children. About how he found himself caught in a tree for hours, the product of a game of hide and seek. About how I had, as a child with bad judgment, turned the floors of the halls and stairs icy. It had ended with an unsuspecting Neo coming out into the hall, tripping and flying down the stairs. Bad judgment indeed.

Eventually Roland excused himself to the bathroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It was still cool inside, and I was huddled up in a blanket while half-lying on the couch. It was a familiar pose for me. When Neo would work until late I use to wait, often while watching Tv, for his return. And he would come in, complain that a kid shouldn't stay up so late, and ruffle my hair. He would usually bring food, as well as the sweets that I loved. But when I couldn't stay awake, I would fall asleep and find myself in my room the next day, my blankets tucked securely around me.

_This world may not be as I remember, but seventeen years had made it home. Chasel is right. I should get use to that._

The front door creaked open, a familiar sound, and I stood with a smile.

_Be normal. Greet him. Just-_

I froze as Lesus walked through the door, looking cautious and a little... uneasy? I looked closer at him, seeing the familiar downturn of his lips and the slight crease between his brow. All signature marks of worry.

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly, feeling apprehension rise.

He surveyed the room, his dark eyes taking in everything carefully. When he found- or didn't find- whatever he was looking for he turned to me, looking serious. In his familiar voice he said quietly, "Teacher sent me here. He said that I would have to guard this house tonight."

"Why?" I asked in confusion, a million possibilities popping into my head.

The edge of Lesus' face turned tight and he looked away, not meeting my gaze as he said in a clear voice, "The... mission tonight didn't... go very well..."

Part of it was him reigning in information, no doubt because he was talking to somebody who was, currently, not of the organisation. But there was something else in his voice that made me chill.

"Are they alright?" I asked in worry, stepping forward.

His silence was as much as an answer as I needed.

"Take me to him," I said firmly, grabbing my jacket off of the hook and pulling it on quickly as I approached the door, "Quickly."

"I can't, Teacher said-"

"Lesus Judgment!" My voice was louder than I expected it to be and he jumped a little, looking shocked, "I don't give half a dam what he said, take me to them _now_."

He looked odd. Don't get me wrong, he still looked like himself, but there was a ghost of something there that I couldn't quite detect. A slight change to the way he held himself? His eyes seemed a bit more... mature. He nodded slowly, looking slightly confused.

I didn't ponder on his odd reaction. I didn't have the capacity to, at the moment.

_Neo is injured. Judging by Lesus' face, it could be serious. What if he dies?_

The thought made my stomach churn.

_No. He can't die. I won't let him._

_I should have said 'Have a safe trip!'_

_I should have told him that I'd be waiting at home._

_I should have told him to do his best._

_I should have told him all those things, but most of all... I should have told him I loved him._

_Now I might not get the chance._

_Dont die on me, you old geezer! I definitely wont forgive you, if you do!_

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't been updating recently! I've just finished exam week (Hellish), so I spent time studying for that. Also I had Supernova (Aus version of Comicon) yesterday! I was sick the whole time, but it was so much fun! And tomorrow is my Formal (Australian version of Prom). Phew. It's been hectic... **_

_**Thankyou all so much for your reviews! I can't believe I have over a hundred... Thank you all so much~!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! It's getting towards its proper storyline now (Cough, I've actually thought of one now) so things will start to have a bit more action and purpose to them! I'll try my hardest to get another chapter out soon, but this week I have graduation, beach day and CPR training, so there might be a bit of a delay.**_


	11. Chapter 11

The journey was short, but it was long enough to make me angry. We weaved through the traffic of people on the sidewalks, and for once I had a feeling it was _my_ face parting the crowd, not Lesus'.

_That IDIOT! What the hell does he think he's doing, going off and getting injured?! He's supposed to be invincible! He fought the dark elves, in their domain. He'd fought dragons. Hell, he even beat __**Lesus**__ at swordsmanship! He couldn't die._

_He just couldn't._

"It's just up ahead," Lesus said quietly. He'd been walking in the lead for some time, but I could still see the little frown on his forehead.

_It must be bad if he's __**still**__ frowning about it…_

My stomach knotted and I tried to calm it, breathing in the city air deeply through my nose. It smelt of coffee, the occasional burst of scent from burnt beans stinging the air. It smelt like hundreds of people brushing past each other, colognes and perfumes mixing together to make a strange mix of husky rose. As odd as the smell was, it was nostalgic.

"_It smells weird," I complained as a child, scrunching up my little nose and pouting. All around us buildings towered, people towered and well… everything towered. I was short._

"_It's not so bad, once you get used to it," Neo ruffled my hair playfully, a grin pulling on his lips as he looked down at me, "Don't worry, we're almost there. Then we'll stop for some dinner. Sound good?"_

_I felt like rolling my eyes, but I just nodded with a smile. Neo was __**helpless**__ at cooking. _

_**But that's alright!**_**, **_My childish mind thought, a skip coming to my step and the smile turning genuine, __**When the others come back, Ice will cook! And we'll all get to eat together!**_

I was quiet as Lesus lead me into one of the buildings, significantly smaller than the rest. It smelt crisp and clean, matching the neat interior. The floors were carpeted black, the walls painted a slightly lighter shade of grey. Coloured painting hung on the wall, accompanied by several vases of flowers. It looked… normal. Not what I was suspecting.

Lesus strode across the hall confidently before stopping in front of the elevator and pressing one of its buttons. The doors popped open almost immediately, revealing a plain black interior.

_Gee. They really splurged with the colour in this place, eh?_

I stayed quiet still, darting Lesus glances out of the corner of my eye. Even in the midst of all this mess, it was comforting having him there. Some small, childish part of my brain still expected him to turn around seriously and scold me, saying that I should have stayed at home and that I was being reckless.

There had been a time when I couldn't discern between 'Sleeping' and 'Waking'. It was understandable. Even if I had the memories up until I died, I was still in the mind- and body- of a child. It wasn't until teen hood that I began to draw the line between the two worlds. Up until then had been… difficult. For everybody.

_I crouched in under Teacher's desk, sniffling and rubbing my teary eyes. I was pressed into the corner of the desk, a blanket pulled around me. I was hiding, because it was too cold to try and go outside. If I could, though, I would probably be scouring the streets again. Every time I did I was scolded severely by Neo, who was usually the one to find me. If not him, it was Chasel._

_**Meanies! They never answer my question, and they always end up scolding me! It isn't fair!**_

_I heard the door to the study open softly, making me jump where I sat. It was undoubtedly Neo, his feet padding quietly against the carpet of the room._

_**Hmph!**_

_I pulled the blanket over my head smugly, knowing that he didn't have the power to see through the magic._

_**Ha! Try pestering me now, jerk. Even if you're a master swordsmen, you can't get past my blanket!**_

_It was quiet for a moment and I sat still, careful that none of my limbs were peaking outside of the blanket. If I did that, he'd be able to get them!_

"_Grisia," Neo's voice was quiet and calm, and I felt his hand on my shoulder._

_**Wha-?! How'd he see past the blanket?! He must have gotten stronger! Shit!**_

_Still I ignored him, trying to burrow further into the desk. _

_He sighed quietly, withdrawing his hand before saying carefully, "Grisia, I know you're… angry… but," He sounded almost desperate, "You can't keep playing with these silly fantasies."_

_And immediately the tears began streaming again. I didn't seem to be able to control the amount I cried._

"_Please Grisia, just come out. Chasel and I are worried," His hand moved back to my head, patting it softly, "I know it's hard, but maybe next year you can enter school? Would you like that? Then you can make lots of real friends. I promise-"_

_I slapped his hand away, throwing off the blanket and glaring at him through blurry eyes. He just sighed again, running a hand through his hair and saying quietly, "You have to understand, Grisia. You need to make some real friends…"_

"_I __**have**__ real friends," I snapped, rubbing my eyes again. I always felt weak._

"_Grisia, they aren't __**real**__," He sounded exasperated, "You keep talking about people that just… don't exist."_

"_You're lying!" I yelled angrily, clenching my teeth and pushing him away, "Stop lying! They __**are**__ real! One day all of my brothers will come and get me, just like they used to! They said they'd always be there! They don't lie!"_

_He closed his eyes tightly, jaw clenching. I expected an onslaught of anger, of telling me I was being stupid. Instead he quietly held his arms out, and I dove into them without really knowing why. He held me quietly, patting the back of my head as I sobbed loudly. _

As hard as those times had been for me, they must have been a hundred times worse for Neo. Just because my memories _were_ real, it didn't mean they were for him. All he saw was his child, who only wanted to run away looking for 'Brother's that, to his knowledge, didn't exist. It must have been hell for him. And on the side he ran around, killing undead and protecting the city quietly. All this, and he was always trying his best to stay calm. And yet I had gotten angry at him, just for wanting to keep me safe.

_I'm an ass. An absolute ass. Why did we fight?! Damn it! I should have said 'Have a safe trip'! Maybe he wouldn't have been so… distracted._

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, wishing I could just leave the thought in the elevator as we strode out and made out way down another hall. It followed me though, like a black cloud.

_He must have been distracted. And it was probably me._

_Again._

I shook the thought out of my head fiercely, striding faster with a determined face.

_Even if he is hurt, I'll just heal it! Even if he's dead, I'll just resurrect him! Even if there's a strong enemy, I'll blast them away until they regret daring to hurt the old geezer! Definitely!_

Lesus stopped in front of a door, standing back and gesturing with a raised eyebrow. I nodded grimly, turning the doorknob open and throwing the door open. It hit something and rebounded. I heard an exclamation and realized dimly that I had probably hit somebody.

_Whoops._

"Uh, I'm sorry about-" I stepped into the room and saw the person I had hit, looking dumbfounded as he held a hand against his bleeding nose and stared at me.

"Grisia?!" Neo exclaimed, blue eyes widening in shock as he registered the sight in front of it.

It took me a few more seconds.

The room was similar to the infirmary in the School, only bigger. It housed at least ten little units, all closed off by pale white curtains, and I had no doubt that each one held a tiny cot. The room was dimly lit, half of the room in complete darkness. Neo and I appeared to be the only ones inside, Lesus still standing obediently outside.

He looked completely alright- Ahem. Bleeding nose excused- and intact. His blonde hair was ruffled, a very odd sight considering he usually kept it perfectly neat. He had obviously changed since earlier, now wearing a white top and blue jeans that somehow still managed to look elegant.

But most of all…

"You're alive?!" I threw my arms around him, ignoring his indignant exclamation as the arm holding his nose was stuck between us, "Thank the God of Light…"

_He's not dead._

_Actually, he's better than just not dead. He doesn't seem to have any injuries at all! Sheesh!_

_I worried too much, damn it! Of course they'd have Clerics now, even if they aren't as good as I am!_

"Grishia," He mispronounced his words as he tilted back his head, pinching his still-bleeding nose tenderly, "What're you doing here?" I healed his nose quickly, the worry still niggling on my heels as I quickly looked him over again for injuries. He seemed completely fine, looking at me in confusion.

_Lesus came back like this once, too. Before he… died. The first time._

I shook my head, dislodging the thought.

_Now isn't then. Now isn't then. Now isn't-_

"Grisia," Neo had his hands on my shoulders, looking at me in the eye with a worried expression, "Come on. Answer me. What's wrong?"

"I-I," I looked away, feeling utterly stupid.

_I overacted._

"You didn't come home, and then… well… I thought you died," My voice was quiet, and it sounded weak.

He pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head and murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I shrugged his arms off, giving a rueful smile, "I was being silly. Its normal for you to be working late, and it's not like anything happened. It just surprised me when Lesus…"

I froze.

_What had Lesus said?_

_Nothing about Neo being hurt._

_Just that the mission went badly._

_But then…?_

I looked at him in confusion, "Why was Lesus sent to our house? Is something wrong in the organization? Is there some kind of threat?"

Neo looked uncomfortable, darting glances to the side of the room and beginning to lead me out by my arm, "You should go home. You aren't meant to be here," As we stepped outside he caught sight of Lesus, narrowing his eyes dangerously and barking, "Your teacher said to keep watch. He said _nothing_ about bringing Grisia here. What got into you?"

Lesus didn't seem to have an answer, bowing his head and remaining silent. I suddenly felt bad. After all, it wasn't his fault.

"I made him," I said quickly, removing Neo's hand from my arm, "He should stay here, with you. It's late…"

Neo was shaking his head, looking agitated as he ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. I frowned, "I don't _need_ protecting. Chasel knows that."

He still didn't answer, not looking at me. Suddenly the niggling worry became more like a pack of biting dogs, my heart starting to beat faster as I looked between the two of them in worry, "Where's Chasel?!"

Neo clenched his teeth, and I could see the faint symptoms of Lesus' worry growing stronger. I looked behind Neo, at the white room. I pushed past him, moving to the first unit and throwing off the curtain.

There was nothing there.

I flicked the curtain of its' opposite unit open, wishing for all my life that this bed, too, would be empty.

It wasn't.

On it, his black hair pushed aside and looking paler than he should, was Chasel. I watched the rise and fall of his chest, steady despite the large gash that tore over its' surface.

_That's not possible._

_Chasel's strong. And smart. And… He's just Chasel…_

"What happened?" I demanded, feeling fury begin to spark.

_He's not allowed to look this weak, damn it! He's supposed to be standing around, calling me stupid and making me want to rip my hair out._

"Abnormal Shadow reaction," He said quietly, "They didn't go for the bait. Instead they focused on one person."

"Why?! Chasel is a top Shadow Hunter! This stuff isn't meant to happen!" I ground my teeth in irritation, wishing he'd just jump up and tell me it was a joke to teach me… something. I don't know. One of his stupid life lessons.

"They didn't attack Chasel," He sighed, running a hand through his hair again, "They went after the Young Sun Knight."

_They attacked Elijah?!_

"Don't be worried. He'll heal quickly. The Healers are trying their best," He sounded comforting, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to be scared. Even if I'm not there, I'll have one of the young knights look after the house."

"…" I looked at him blankly for a few moments, "I'm not afraid. And I'll heal him straight away," I moved to his bedside, mumbling idly to myself about shitty clerics, before casting a high level healing spell. The cut closed in a flash of gold light, and he remained sleeping. I sat down quietly, feeling slightly queasy, before breathing deeply, "I'm starting training with the organization. Whether you like it or not."

"Grisia," His voice sounded tight and relieved at the same time, "No. I told you before, I'll tell you now. No. I know you don't like being weak, but there are other-"

"This isn't about being strong or weak," I interrupted, calm despite wanting to punch a hole in the wall, "I'm going to kill them all, and whoever is creating them. That's it."

_You can be a necromancer, fine. I don't really care. To be frank, I'm pretty much a necromancer myself._

_You can create some undead creatures, fine. I don't really care, they relieve stress when you kill them._

_But you send those undead creatures to attack __**my**__ Knights? To attack __**my**__ family?_

_You're going to be wishing you'd turned those undead creatures on yourself._


	12. Chapter 12

I fell asleep on a chair that night, staying at Chasel's bedside. He made no move in all the hours I sat there, plotting my plan of action. The morning found me, as it so often had as a child, curled up in a bed.

I sat up quickly, looking around in confusion. It was not my bed, that much was obvious. The blue curtains were closed around me, crinkling slightly in the breeze. One look told me that I was still where I had been last night, and that I had been moved onto one of the neighboring beds.

Soft murmuring sounded on the other side of the bed, another remnant of youth. It was the sound of Chasel and Neo, talking in hushed voices so as not to wake me. I stood, rubbing the sleep dust out of my eyes and yawning slightly as I padded to the curtain. I pushed it aside, blinking as light flooded into my vision.

"Morning," Neo stood. His hair was smoothed back in its' usual, neat manner. I, on the other hand, was no doubt sporting bed head.

Next to him, pulling on a black suit-jacket, was Chasel. He was wearing his usual attire; a black suit. On his nose his glasses were perched.

I looked at him for a few moments before asking slowly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready for work," He raised a single eyebrow at me, his lips pulled up in a fleeting smile, "You should be getting ready for school too, brat."

"Oh? You're getting ready for work, I see… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, BASTARD?!" I shouted angrily, my eyes narrowed dangerously as I pointed to the bed, "GET BACK IN BED NOW, DAMN IT!"

"I don't remember ever taking orders from a kid," He said wryly, smoothing his dark hair down deftly.

"Injured people don't get opinions," I said grimly, "You should be resting."

"I'm not injured," His voice was annoyed but his dark eyes were soft, "Get ready for school."

"You're going to make it worse," I said flatly, crossing my arms and glaring at him, "You're going to overwork yourself, then you're going to get worse and worse until you turn into an old man early. And when you do, I'm going to laugh at you. Because you were stupid and stubborn."

"That's not going to happen," He said, ruffling my hair, "Neo, you should probably go get the kid breakfast."

Neo rolled his eyes, "Which is code for _you_ wanting breakfast, right? I'll get the usual, then. Pancakes all around."

Chasel nodded with the smallest smile, and Neo left while humming softly to himself. The door closed silently, and Chasel threw me a bundle of clothes. I caught it, looking down with a sigh. It was my school uniform, which meant wasting the day in classes rather than actually getting anything done.

"Neo told me what you did," Chasel said softly. I didn't look up, clenching the uniform in my hands tightly as he continued, "Thank you."

"Of course I did," I grumbled, turning my head away sullenly, "You're important to me. I'm not letting you die that easily, you old geezer."

"The same to you, brat," He pulled me into a brief hug before turning, "Your friend is here, too. I'll go get him, so you get changed."

He left promptly, and if I didn't know better I would have said he looked almost… embarrassed.

_I'll protect them. All of them. _

"Hey Roland," I said conversationally, smiling brilliantly as a reflex as we exited the train and began to walk to the main building of Leaf Bud School, "Does it feel like more people are looking than usual?"

He nodded quietly, looking like he wanted to go back onto the train and disappear. All around us people were stopping, talking excitedly in hushed tones and shooting us glances. The crowd parted as we walked through, and the eyes of the other students were filled with awe. It was hard to ignore, but I managed to keep my elegant demeanor intact as we entered the building, walking through the corridors until we made it to 1-A. I entered hurriedly, ushering Roland to do the same and closing the door firmly. It was still early, but the majority of the class were present. I smiled at them and said a quick greeting before escaping to the back of the room, dropping my bag on the desk.

"Why are so many people looking?" Roland asked in a small, confused voice, "It wasn't this bad yesterday…"

"I can help with that!" Ed walked up to join us, flopping down into one of the empty chairs with a sly grin, "Pfft."

"Don't laugh, Ed," Adair reprimanded seriously, smiling politely at Roland, "Nice to meet you, I'm Adair."

"My name's Roland," He replied in a similarly serious manner.

I waited until everybody was sitting before asking in an irritated voice, "What's with all the fuss?"

"Well," Adair frowned, "A few rumors got out… Well, I suppose they aren't _rumors_ per se."

"Like what?" I asked curiously. Rumors didn't really bother me. Especially nothing a bunch of school kids could come up with. In my past life I was constantly surrounded by rumors, few of them kind. Things like 'The Sun Knight tortured the Death Knight!' and such. After a lifetime of that, teenagers rumors just seem… weak.

"Weeeeelllllll," Ed drawled, looking immensely amused, "It seems there's a new, mystery student at Leaf Bud School. Two of them, actually," He raised an eyebrow at Roland, "One is said to be strong enough to compete with some of the school's best student's and- although I think this part is an exaggeration- even Chasel Judgment. They say he's _so_ good at fighting that the school _begged_ him to join."

Roland looked embarrassed, but didn't refute the claims.

Ed nodded sagely to himself before continuing, "And the other mystery student," He snorted, "Has skin as fair as milk, hair as gold as… well, gold and bright blue eyes. They say he's elegant, handsome and _strong_. His Holy Light is as strong as advanced healers, his magic is unparalleled and he's in the highest ranking swordsmanship class. They say that he's never even been to a school, but all the teachers are basically using him as a teacher's aide."

"Urgh," I rested my head on the desk, annoyance welling up, "Why me?"

Ed laughed loudly, slapping me on the back, "Poor you. It must suck to be so popular. You should've just been mediocre, like me. Then nobody expects anything from you!"

_I really want to push him off a cliff._

"Don't say that, Ed," Adair said sternly, "You shouldn't slack off so much! Right, Grisia?"

I stared at him blankly.

_Never in my life did I think Adair would try and get me to reprimand somebody for slacking off._

"What's wrong with slacking off?" I asked in confusion, "As long as it gets done."

"You should be trying your best at everything," Roland said suddenly, looking firm.

"You're too serious!" I complained, "As long as the job gets done, it doesn't matter either way. Right? What's the point of wasting all that effort."

"Grisia, don't tell me…" Ed said in horror, "You've just been going at everything casually?!"

"Well, yeah…" I frowned at him.

_You were slacking, too! You don't get to judge me._

"No way…" Adair looked disbelieving, "What kind of level is your Holy Light at, then?!"

_Pope-Level._

"Pretty high, I suppose," I said vaguely.

"Higher than what you did in the infirmary?" Ed asked incredulously.

"Yeah?" I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Urgh!" Ed banged his head on the desk, "That's definitely not fair! You have looks, Holy power, magic _and_ swordsmanship on ridiculously high levels! Damn it! Most of our _teachers_ aren't even that good!"

"Okay, Class!" Aldrizzt interrupted our talking as he walked in, looking more serious than yesterday, "Back to your seats!" Everybody did as he asked promptly and he set his suitcase on the desk, "Is there anybody with incorrect uniform?" He looked around with a critical eye before nodding to himself, "Good. Now I'll read out the notice…"

I immediately switched off, turning to look out of the window in boredom. Dark clouds were rolling in, almost completely blocking out the sun.

"Next up," Aldrizzt took a swig from his water bottle, and I had to admit I was impressed. _He seems a lot more capable than yesterday, _"Um…" He slowed down, leaning close to his suitcase and squinting, "Damn… I can't read it," He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to a nearby student, "Can you tell what it says? The handwriting is too messy…"

I resisted the urge to throw my bag at him. _You seriously got somebody to write cheat notes for you?! What are you, twelve?! Shit! How can you even be a teacher?!_

The student, who I recognized as…. Radar?, frowned at the piece of paper and said in a calm voice, "Take the roll down."

Aldrizzt thanked him, smiling as he began to call out the roll list. I sighed.

_Just let Radar take over as the teacher, damn it. He's a million times more capable than you!_

"Hey, Grisia," Roland said quietly, leaning over to talk to me, "Aren't those the people from yesterday?"

I looked to the door and, sure enough, the Twelve Holy Knights were entering.


End file.
